The Freeze Festival
by GreenBrightEyes
Summary: The Freeze Festival takes place a year after Elsa's coronation, where the entire kingdom of Arendell is alive with a week-long snow festival. Elsa has to come to terms with her personal feelings while Anna has to figure out where she fits in the Queen's life. Beware, Elsanna! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Oh man, another Elsanna fic. What are we poor Elsanna shippers to do? Well, read Elsanna fanfiction all day, duh.

I'm a little rusty writing fanfiction, so bear with me here. Rated M for future chapters (nyahahaha) and guess what, if you don't like Elsanna, don't read it, easy peasy. Also, all nasty anti-Elsanna reviews with be deleted, but constructive reviews will naturally be embraced.

And please review! Reviews drive me to keep writing (and it's nice to know if someone likes the story so far).

I do not own Frozen, or any of its characters. Owned by Disney, re-imagined by me

* * *

It had been a year since the _Freeze, _as the citizens of Arendell liked to call it, and the townsfolk couldn't be in higher spirits. Merchants from all over sold their wares on street corners. Locals displayed their knit-craft with mittens and scarves bearing the Queens seal, as well as chocolate delicacies shaped like snowflakes. Bakers as far as Corona brought cupcakes and pastries made famous by their region, they were especially used to celebrations like this as of late, and brought plenty stock to last for the week.

Much like the yearly lighting of the lanterns for Princess Rapunzel's birthday (a tradition still continued to that day), Arendell had adopted a similar tradition of their own. Each year, on the anniversary of the Queen's coronation, Queen Elsa would bring snow to her kingdom for one week. At the sight of the first flurry, festivities would ensue, from dancing to ice skating, snowman-making to ice carving. People from far and wide came to witness the magic of Queen Elsa, including the twelve handsome brothers from the Southern Isles (the thirteenth being stripped of his title) and even the future Queen and King of Corona, who both held an insatiable curiosity with anything that involved magic, and sailed to witness the spectacle themselves.

It was quite the sight to see, people hefting heavy jackets and ice skates over their shoulders in mid-July. You could see the excitement in their faces, this being the first anniversary, and no one was quite sure what to expect. And all were excited it seemed, except for Queen Elsa herself, who gazed out of her chamber's window to her kingdom below. She wore her late mother's blue and purple long-sleeved ceremonial dress, slightly fitted to fit the girls taller frame, and had hair pulled up and braided atop her head, so unlike the wild _Snow Queen_ she became exactly one year ago. She let her eyes adjust to the window in front of her, staring at her reflection, not quite sure what to think of what she saw in front of her.

_Tap Tap Tap-Tap Tap_

_"Elsa?" _A high-pitched, breathless voice sounded from behind the doorway, snapping Elsa out of her stupor.

The Queen cleared her throat and quickly turned away from the window, "Yes, please come in."

Anna, the Queen's sister, bounded into the room, out of breath and a bit disheveled. Normally she wouldn't have waited for a response and would have simply barged in, but today was special, and she had to _'behave' _as the Queen liked the put to put it. She sported her traditional green ceremonial dress that brought out her emerald eyes, and her auburn hair hung loosely and lopsided atop her head.

A smile curled up on the Queen's painted lips as she eyed her sister, noting the tears and mud stains at the hem of her dress. She waited patiently as Anna attempted to catch her breath, and also mentally reminded herself to have a talk with Kristoff later about _not_ taking his girlfriend on joy rides when she's already dressed in full regalia.

"Went riding again with Kristoff I presume?" The Queen asked, a hint of laughter in her eyes.

Anna skipped towards her sister and gave her a quick hug, "Just a short one. Sven may be stronger than my horse, but I'm sure as hell faster!"

"Language, Anna!" The Queen's cerulean eyes widened, "What if one of the visiting royals hear you? Please, just try and-"

"_Behave," _both girls said in unison, Anna rolling her eyes. "Yes, _mother,_" she said sarcastically.

An awkward silence followed, Anna mentally slapping herself for bringing up their mother. It may had been four years since their parents death, but the scars hadn't fully healed, and both girls struggled with _how_ to remember them. Yes, the late King and Queen had been great rulers and brought prosperity to the kingdom of Arendell, but they had also shut their children away from the world, fearing their eldest daughter would cause harm to anyone who approached her. Elsa grew up believing she would, and remembered a time when her father considered sending her away, naming Anna as the new heir, and ridding themselves of their cursed mistake. Elsa always wondered what would have happened to her if their parents had never drowned in the Western sea.

"So," Anna piqued in, breaking the silence, "Are we ready to party or what?"

"_We?" _Elsa asked, motioning to her sister's dress, "Anna, have you seen yourself?"

"Wut?" Anna quipped, and quickly turned towards Elsa's vanity. Her hair shifted and drooped to the side of her head as the Princess looked at her reflection in horror.

"It took so long to do…" Annie cried silently, gingerly reaching for her hair.

The Queen stepped behind the young girl and placed her hands on her shoulders, looking at her sister's reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful," she breathed with a smile.

Anna sighed as her eyes shifted to the Queen's reflection. "You look beautifuller."

"Hey," Elsa reached for her sister's wrists and tugged them so Anna was facing her. The girl's expression dropped to the floor, and Elsa knelt down slightly to try and catch her gaze. "You're absolutely gorgeous Anna."

"But I'm a mess," she whined, loosening her wrists from Elsa's grip and pulling at her skirt, sighing at the mud stains and tears that she just seemed to notice.

Elsa laughed and placed her hand back on her sister's shoulder. "Nothing a new dress can't fix." Both girls turned back to the vanity mirror in tandem, and Elsa sighed slightly as she looked her sister up and down."…and maybe a few hairpins. And a makeup retouch. And-"

"-I get it Elsa, thanks."

Elsa cracked a smile, and both girls fell into a hysterical fit of giggles. Once they controlled themselves, Elsa sat her sister down on the plush stool in front of her vanity. "Now, let's get to work on this hair," the Queen began as she pulled hairpins out of her sister's collapsing hairstyle, letting the strands fall loosely onto the other girls' shoulders. Once it was free from its restraints, the Queen snuck a glance at the mirror, and her breath caught in her throat.

Elsa had never seen Anna with her hair down before. Normally it was either wrapped atop her head or separated in two braids, but with her hair free, it reached all the way down the middle of her back. The Queen let her fingers slowly comb through the girls hair, the sun reflecting off natural bronze highlights that waved lazily through the strands. The color of Anna's hair reminded her of a wild fox in the sun, and the Queen was struck with a sudden wave of jealousy.

"Is everything alright?" Anna asked quietly, looking slightly nervous as she eyed her sister in the mirror.

"Yes," Elsa breathed, reaching for a comb and gently pulling it through the auburn's hair. "I'm actually sort of jealous," she admitted honestly.

Anna made a very unladylike snorting noise and laughed. Elsa looked at the girl in the mirror, and when Anna caught her expression, she silenced herself, "Oh, you're serious?"

Elsa returned to the princess's hair, a trained smile on her face. "Your hair, it reminds me of…" she searched for something to say, "…Papa's."

Anna looked at herself in the mirror, then back at Elsa, who worked silently. "Your hair, it reminds me of the Moon in winter," Anna retorted, a sparkle in her eye.

Elsa laughed as she made final adjustments to her sister's hair, "So dramatic Anna, did Kristoff teach you that one?"

Anna stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest. "I do _read,_ Elsa."

"Do you now?" Elsa asked in mock astonishment, crossing her arms over her chest. She was very aware of the girls' reading as of late, taking late nights in the library ever since she took over responsibility of all trade agreements, something Elsa wholeheartedly trusted her in.

The last year had been tough on the kingdom Arendell, and Anna had picked up some of Elsa's responsibilities to help ease some of her burden, duties normally shared between a Queen _and_ King. The last Freeze had literally destroyed most of Arendell's crop and they became dependent on trade with other kingdoms to survive the following winter. Queen Elsa reopened trade with Weselton as well as the Southern Isles, who were more than happy to oblige after being fully embarrassed and dishonored by the youngest son, the former Prince Hans. Arendell reached farther West to other coastal kingdoms such as Corona, and this required all new trade agreements to be written, rewritten, approved and reapproved, something Elsa couldn't do alone along with her daily duties as Queen

Elsa had always excelled in the arts, whether it be painting or music, but it was the business side of her responsibilities that she inwardly struggled with. It was one night in her study when the Queen discovered her sister's skill for numbers and politics.

"Are you still pouring over that ledger?" Anna had asked, knocking five times but not waiting for an answer. She brought a glass of steaming hot chocolate and a fresh candle.

Elsa looked up from her curled position on the overstuffed sofa and rubbed her temples, "Weselton has so many demands…this is the fourth revision they've sent us."

"Let me see," Anna offered, sliding in next to her sister and exchanging her hot chocolate for the ledger.

The princess scanned the pages, flipping through the parchment and humming to herself softly. Elsa watched her with great interest, sipping from the glass thoughtfully.

"These demands are absolutely ridiculous," Anna murmured, reaching for a quill and scratching red ink onto the ledger.

"Anna wait-" Elsa tried to stop her but was quickly silenced.

"Elsa, Weselton is a very small country," Anna began, squinting into the parchment as she continued to scrawl.

"Yes, I'm aware-" Elsa began, but was quickly interrupted.

"They have plenty of crops to offer us, which is exactly what we need, but that's it. They have no stone, no precious metals, not even lumber. It's all farmland, and that's all they have to offer. They need us more than we need them. Worst case scenario, we can survive the winter on fish and bread without them. Yeah, we'll be a little malnourished, but we'll survive."

Anna finished her scribbles and exchanged Elsa's hot chocolate for the ledger, taking a swig with an unusually serious expression on her face.

"Anna…" Elsa breathed, shuffling through the parchment, "This is…how did you…?" The Queen was speechless, which was a rare event.

"Kristoff, actually," Anna explained, taking another sip of her sister's hot chocolate. "He does a lot of trade with the other kingdoms, and I've done some research to help him out."

"I-I don't know what to say," The Queen placed the ledger down and turned towards her sister.

"You say to the Duke that this is the final revision, and there will be no edits from this point on. If he doesn't accept the agreement, then the trade between our countries will continue to cease, and they can go without our wool which keeps his people warm, our lumber that puts roofs over his people's heads, and our fish that keep his people fed."

Elsa was blown away by the passion Anna suddenly displayed, and pride swelled inside her. She embraced her younger sister, who then characteristically spilled the hot chocolate she was holding on the both of them.

From that moment on, Anna met with Elsa's advisors daily and took charge of all trade agreements. Weselton accepted Arendell's agreements, and their kingdom survived the winter without a hitch.

"…and what novel has caught my dear sister's attention?" Elsa smiled, drifting back to the present.

"Ohhh that's not important!" Anna exclaimed, rising suddenly as blood rushed to her cheeks. Elsa jumped back as the girl whirled around and headed towards the door. "I'm going to get a new dress, and touch up my face, and…" Anna lifted her arm and sniffed her armpit, causing herself to wrinkle her nose, "…and take care of that, and I'll meet you in the courtyard!"

Elsa reached for her sister as she slipped through the door, "Wait Anna, please-"

"…don't be late," she finished to nothing but air as the door slammed shut. The Queen rolled her eyes and returned to her vanity where she sat down and absentmindedly reached for her comb. Her hand hovered over the object for a moment when a few strands of Anna's hair tangled in the comb caught her eye, glinting in what was left of the setting sun.

_Tap Tap_

_"Your majesty? It's about time."_

Servants.

Elsa released a heavy breath and gracefully rose from her seat. Her expression changed to that of the Queen of Arendell as she allowed the servants entrance to her chambers. They brought a long royal purple cloak, a replica of the original that had been lost in the North Mountain a year prior, and clasped it around their Queen's shoulders. Dressed their best, the four servants each took a side of the train and followed their Queen out the door to the courtyard below, where royalty and common folk alike mingled together to witness the Queen perform a miracle firsthand.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsanna!Angst! Lolz. I promise the next chapter will be longer and full of more love-dove-realization goodness. We just have to get through the boring stuff and build up to it. Thanks for bearing with me!

* * *

Elsa's presentation was flawless.

She greeted her people and foreign dignitaries with grace and poise, smiling with her arms open wide. After a short speech about the strength of her people and her kingdom, she lifted her arms to the darkened sky. The northern lights glowed above them, unusual for that time of year, and Elsa took it as a nod from the gods. She wished Anna was there (the girl was nowhere to be seen, not to Elsa's surprise) and she remembered her sister's words distinctly.

"The sky is awake!" The Queen addressed the people below her, a mischievous grin passing across her lips. "…and so am I." With that, the Queen's arms reached towards the sky and snow flurries exploded, the air turning icy and crisp. She pointed her hands towards the courtyard below her, and she turned the fountains into ice sculptures, and froze the courtyard's surface to ice, smiling as her people cheered and began to float and skate across its surface.

The common folk remained outside, skating, drinking and laughing in celebration under the newly fallen snow while the royals returned to the castle, eager to get warm from the sudden drop in temperature and dance the night away. Elsa returned to her chambers, relieving herself of her cloak and ready to dive into the ball that awaited below.

"Your majesty!" The Duke of Weselton was the first to greet the Queen when she entered the ballroom, and his voice could hardly be heard over the explosion of applause that erupted from the ballroom. The Queen couldn't help but smile broadly and curtsey to her peers, feeling for once at peace among her neighbors.

"Your majesty!" The Duke began again, reaching for the Queen's hand and kissing it, a brave move the Queen admired. "What a lovely ball! We can't thank you enough for your hospitality, and Weselton thanks you for your trade." The Duke bowed low, his toupe flipping off his head. The Queen did her best to hold a laugh and curtsied again, smiling towards the Duke. "We are honored to be allies with Weselton, and I hope our kingdoms continue to prosper." The Duke of Weselton bowed one last time and backed away into the crowd.

The Queen made her way towards her throne alone, feeling a sudden sense of loneliness, wishing her sister was accompanying her. Her thoughts were quickly preoccupied when a brunette woman with shoulder length hair and bright green eyes approached her, barefoot, and with a very handsome, broad-shouldered man at her side. "Queen Elsa!" The woman proclaimed, curtseying with a smile, and the man beside her bowing awkwardly.

"My name is Rapunzel Fitzherbert, and this is my husband, Eugene Fitzherbert, from the kingdom of Corona."

"Rapunzel!" Elsa exclaimed, a sudden excitement flowing through her. The Queen jumped up from her sitting position, strangely losing all control of regality, and approached the young woman. "I can't thank you enough for the trade between our two kingdoms," Elsa began, but was quickly interrupted by the bright-eyed girl.

"No need your majesty, we are here to support you through thick and thin. We actually have quite a bit in common," Rapunzel spoke, smiling and reaching for the Queen's hand. Rapunzel herself was unfamiliar with formalities, as was her husband. When he motioned towards a waiter with a platter of wine, the brunette laughed and bumped the man with her hip. "You go ahead, I want to speak with Elsa."

Eugene kissed his wife on the cheek and slipped into the crowd, eager to find the fine wine that he still found to be shockingly free.

"So," Rapunzel began, and Elsa instantly led her to Anna's throne next to her. The brunette seated herself and continued to hold the Queen's hand, "…I must say I find your powers absolutely fascinating."

Elsa blushed slightly and squeezed the princess's hand. "Rumor has it that you aren't completely unfamiliar with magic as well,"

Rapunzel laughed and leaned towards the Queen. "I'm sure whatever rumors you have heard are true. Magic hair at one point, ability to heal the sick or wounded, it's interesting to say the least."

Elsa looked at the Princess and couldn't help but be reminded of Anna. She was happy, bubbly, and carefree, much like her younger sister, but something in her eyes showed a great loss, and a wise-ness beyond her years. She couldn't quite grasp the thought, but something pulled her towards Rapunzel, and the feeling frightened her. She found herself falling into her eyes, listening to every word the young Princess said, and hoping she wouldn't let go of her hand.

"We had heard about your disappearance when we were young," Elsa began, trying to stay clear of her roaming thoughts and referring to Anna and herself who was missing at the moment, "and when we heard of your return, we almost didn't believe it! My mother and father were great friends and allies with your parents before you were taken."

"Yes," Rapunzel began, "It was a hard time for them, but it's nothing compared to what you have been through. I'm sorry for your loss, and I hope the relationship between our two kingdoms don't falter again. I have every intention of rebuilding the link our two kingdoms had, and continue not only to be two powerful allies, but friends." This made the Queen's heart swell, and was shocked by how freely the Princess of Corona spoke to her. She wasn't used to such honesty, but Rapunzel understood magic and Elsa couldn't find any trace of fear in the girls eyes. For once Elsa was being spoken to as a true equal, and she liked it.

The Queen of Arendell and the future Queen of Corona continued to chat throughout the night, much to Anna's distaste. She watched the pair from the entrance of the ballroom, a scowl apparent on her face as she watched the princess of Corona recline casually on her throne, holding her sister's hand and smiling affectionately.

Anna wasn't quite sure why she was feeling such jealousy towards the Princess. Rapunzel seemed nice enough, and had a bright, innocent expression that made her hate her more for some reason. She was sitting in _her _throne, talking to _her _Queen, holding _her _sisters hand, acting like all was fine and dandy as her and her sister laughed giddily over some personal joke that she wouldn't understand. After fuming for a few minutes more, Anna finally pushed herself into the ballroom, and once the band and crowd caught sight of her, the music stopped and applause erupted again. Anna waved awkwardly into the crowd, catching the eye of Elsa and Rapunzel. Both women stood and applauded, then walked towards the girl to greet her.

"Princess Anna!" Rapunzel greeted and curtsied in her presence. "It's an honor to finally meet you! I am Rapunzel, Princess of-"

"I know who you are." Anna snapped, sounding harsher than she intended.

Elsa glared at her sister and stepped forward. "Anna, that is not how we greet our guests," The Queen was ready to continue, but Rapunzel spoke first, "I believe I have overstayed my welcome, my apologies."

Rapunzel made eye-contact with the Queen before curtseying and disappearing into the throng of dancing bodies, in search of her husband.

Elsa waited a moment before facing her sister, pure anger apparent on her face.

"How _dare_ you speak to an ally of Arendell that way," Elsa spoke, standing taller and turning into the Queen of Arendell Anna knew well.

"She was sitting in _my _throne," Anna argued, avoiding Elsa's gaze and staring into the crowd.

"That's a petty excuse," Elsa glowered at her sister, attempting to keep her features straight. "She wouldn't have been sitting in your throne if you had shown up on time."

This cut Anna short. She was late because of her dress. _Her dress._ She didn't understand why, but she couldn't decide which dress to wear, and had some uncontrollable urge to impress her sister. Blue was her favorite color, and while the majority of her wardrobe was green, she was able to track down a blue, sleeveless gown that had once belonged to her mother in her younger years. This apparently had no effect on the Queen, whatever effect she was hoping for.

Anna attempted to snap back, but couldn't find the words. She rarely saw her sister this cross and wasn't sure how to approach it.

Both girls turned away and stared into the crowd, watching the royals dance amongst each other. Elsa caught Rapunzel dancing with the eldest Prince of the Southern Isles, and the girl was smiling and laughing as Eugene watched on. She couldn't keep her eyes off her. Elsa watched her figure move and sway with the music, watched how she would toss her head back to laugh, her short hair swaying with every movement, and how her eyes sparkled when the light caught them just right.

Anna was glaring at Rapunzel as well, but had quite a different expression. She detested how the girl always seemed to be smiling, and how everyone she met seemed to light up in her presence. Even Elsa seemed to be under her spell, and one glance at the queen had Anna staring at Rapunzel's dance partner, and both seemed to be sharing the same expression.

Anna stepped forward and grazed her eyes across the room, noticing that all the men seemed to be enchanted by the Princess of Corona, watching the woman sway across the dance floor, wide eyes and sheepish smiles following in her wake. One of Anna's eyebrows rose as she snuck another glance at her sister, and she too was wearing a doe-eyed expression and seemed to be melting at the sight of the Princess.

Without a word, Anna lifted her skirts and rushed out of the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa collapsed in a very unladylike fashion onto her bed, still fully dressed. Her pale cheeks were red with wine and conversation, never being someone who cared much for dancing. She closed her eyes and watched the swirling bodies from the ball move behind her eyelids, and there was one girl in particular who she couldn't seem to get off her mind.

The Queen imagined Rapunzel's figure as she danced the night away, the way her hips moved, the way she smiled, the way her eyes bore into her when she spoke. Elsa let out a shaky breath and placed her hands over her fluttering heart. She had suspected it for a long time now, noticing the grace and curves of women instead of the strength and chiseled features of men. It was more of her _disinterest_ in men that brought her to that realization, especially with Anna's fascination with Kristoff that still baffled Elsa to that day. Sure the man was sweet, sensitive and caring, but what was it about him that drove Anna wild? What was she attracted to? What did she look for in someone?

_'Why am I even thinking about this?'_

The reality was that Elsa knew very little of her younger sister. After the Freeze, the Queen opened the gates and invited the world in, but both sisters were constantly working, trying to repair the damage that Elsa had caused. Homes needed to be rebuilt, roofs collapsed from the excessive ice and snow. The damage to the castle ceilings was exponential, and special craftsmen had to be brought in. Many of the ships in the harbor were damaged beyond repair, and the list seemed to go on and on. All projects needed to be supervised and the funds watched carefully, another duty Anna helped take on. Despite the fact that they now greeted each other when they passed in the halls, or had small talk over ledgers and afternoon tea, the two girls were right where they had always been, leading two very different lives. A door was still closed between them, and Elsa wasn't sure how to yank it open.

In the darkness, Elsa's eyes shifted towards her vanity. Though she couldn't see it, she imagined the comb she used on Anna's hair sitting there, with those few bronze strands that glittered in the sunlight. The Queen lifted her arm into the air and shut her eyes, imagining her hands running through the younger girl's hair. Her mane was soft and silky, and the way Anna looked in the mirror, the fiery waves framing her face, the-

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

The Queen sat up and attempted to shake all thoughts of her younger sister. Instead she thought of Rapunzel, a silly fantasy she knew, since the Princess was married, but she would at least enjoy her company while she was here for the week.

This brought Elsa's thoughts back to Anna and her strange behavior that evening. She had never seen the girl act so rudely to another royal (the exception being the former Prince Hans of course, who the girl quite literally whacked off the side of a boat), but this evening had been different. Anna's ill content had been solely directed to the Princess of Corona, and Elsa couldn't understand why. She knew it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was sitting in her sister's chair (which to be honest, didn't really belong to her). The pair of chairs were meant for a King and Queen, not a Queen and the Spare.

Elsa mentally slapped herself, suddenly feeling awful. She rose from her spot and made way to Anna's room. While the girl didn't deserve an apology from the Queen, she at least wanted to try and talk it out.

_Tap Tap Tap _

"Anna?"

There was no response, so she tried again.

"Anna? Are you awake?"

Elsa waited patiently, hands clasped in front of her, staring at the door. When she didn't receive a response, she gently placed her fingers on the door handle and pressed it down.

_Click_

To Elsa's surprise it was unlocked, and the Queen quietly slipped in.

"Anna?" she called again, her eyes adjusting to the dark. All was silent, and she realized that the girl wasn't there.

'_Odd.'_ Elsa thought as she escaped her sister's room and back into the dark hallway. She could hear laughter down the hall, probably one of the many intoxicated guests leaving the ball. Wishing to avoid whatever antics were occurring, she headed in the opposite direction and climbed the staircase, heading towards the library.

It was one of Elsa's favorite places. When she was younger, she would pore over thick, ancient texts about history, philosophy and most recently, romance.

She pulled open the heavy oak doors and was surprised to see a fire lit in the hearth. A figure sat gracefully next to it, her lower body wrapped in a wool blanket, her legs tucked beneath her, and a pile of books at her feet. _Anna._

The Princess looked up from her book but was unable to see the person in the doorway. Placing the text down, Anna peered in Elsa's direction and called out into the darkness. "Hello?"

The Queen hesitated for a moment, watching the firelight dance off the girl's skin. Her hair was still up in the hairstyle Elsa had done earlier, and the Queen noticed she was still in her ball gown, a blue sleeveless dress that she wasn't familiar with.

The wine was still running through her bloodstream, and Elsa felt her cheeks grow hot. Shaking her head clear, she stepped delicately into the firelight, pulling the door shut behind her. "Anna."

Anna's expression darkened at the sight of her sister. She turned back towards the fire and without a word, picked up another title and continued to read.

This angered Elsa, but she tried to stay calm. She noticed the air turn crisper, and while it was cold outside, she shouldn't have been able to see Anna's breath puff in front of her.

"Anna, please put the book down," The Queen began, stepping towards her. Anna's eyes sparked with anger before Elsa could say more. "Why?" she asked, an edge to her voice. "Does Rapunzel want it? Well, she can have it then, it may come in handy for you two." Slamming the book shut, Anna dropped it on the wood floor and pushed it in Elsa's direction. The book slid across the polished oak, stopping right before the Queen's feet.

"What in all of Arendell has gotten into you?" Elsa asked, her voice rising in irritation. She kneeled down and picked up the book, ignoring the title and gripping it tightly. "First you're absent at the opening ceremony, then you show up late to the ball," the Queen rose and took a step forward. "And then, not only did you embarrass and disrespect me in front of the royal families, but also the future Queen of Corona, one of our most _valuable_ allies."

Elsa angrily dropped the book in front of her sister, which cracked and shattered on impact. Both girls jumped in surprise as the book splintered into a thousand pieces of ice, which skittered across the floor.

Elsa jumped back, quickly clasping her hands to her chest as Anna attempted to shield herself from the ice splinters.

"I'm sorry- I'm- I'm so sorry," Elsa stuttered, her anger turning to fear as she backed away. The Queen was ready to run when Anna quickly shot up and reached for her sister's hand. "Elsa, wait-"

"Don't touch me!" Elsa cried, snatching her hands back and trying to gain distance from her sister. As panic replaced fear, the air around them grew colder and ice began to form under the Queen's feet. It had been months without an accident, and the Queen could feel herself slipping from control.

"Elsa stop! Wait!"

Before she could get away, Anna launched herself at the Queen, pushed her up against the closed door and enveloped her in an embrace. Elsa tried to free herself but Anna held tight, the young girl's chin resting on the Queen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Anna repeated, whispering into her sister's ear. For a moment, Elsa said nothing as she tried to regain control of herself, frozen in the embrace. The ice below their feet turned to slush then disappeared entirely as the temperature of the room returned to normal. Elsa exhaled shakily, her hands still clasped at her chest, pinned between herself and Anna who held on to her with a vice-like grip.

Slowly, Anna's arms slackened, her hands sliding from Elsa's back, over her shoulders, then to her forearms where she took Elsa's hands and pulled them away from her chest, gripping them tightly.

"I'm sorry," Anna whispered again, searching for her sister's eyes and giving her hands a squeeze. It took a moment for Elsa to squeeze back, her eyes glazed with tears that threatened to fall.

"Did I hurt you?" Elsa asked quietly, trying to pull her arms back. Anna refused to let go and embraced the girl again, and this time Elsa returned the hug.

Anna took a deep breath, smelling the Queen's scent, a mix of lavender oil and something else the Princess couldn't identify, but she liked it. "No, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine." Anna paused before pulling away slightly, attempting to catch the Queen's gaze. "But I gotta say, that book never stood a chance."

Both girls gave a weak laugh, and a small smile graced the Queen's lips. This made Anna grin, and for a short moment, all seemed right in the world.

"What book was that anyway?" Elsa asked hoarsely, attempting to break the silence as she peered over Anna's shoulder, "I hope it wasn't one of the historical texts…"

Anna laughed nervously, releasing her sister and scratching the back of her neck. "Ah, no. It was just- well…" The Princess struggled to find the right words as the Queen stared questioningly. It only took a moment for Elsa to remember what Anna had said only moments before, and her eyes grew wide. "And what did you mean by 'it may come in handy for you two?'"

The Queen stared down on the Princess as she fidgeted with her hands and rocked back on her heels, digging for an explanation. "Well, it was- It was-"

"Was what?" Elsa asked, confusion apparent in her voice.

The Princess gave in, her eyes sinking to the floor. "It was a romance novel, Elsa." Anna's jealousy of Rapunzel returned, and the girl suddenly remembered why she had said those words. Straightening her shoulders, Anna raised her chin and glared into Elsa's blue eyes.

"It was a romance novel." She repeated, watching her sister's eyes darken as she spoke.

Both girls were silent, searching each other's faces for any form of emotion. Elsa was better at putting on a mask than Anna was, and the younger girl realized that she really didn't know her older sister at all.

"You like her, don't you?" Anna asked suddenly, quietly, trying to understand why the answer mattered so much to her.

Elsa looked down at her sister and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"I do, yes," Elsa looked away, a regal expression returning to her face. "From what little I know about her, she's very kind, and I'm eternally grateful for what she has done for our kingdom."

Anna shook her head and reached for Elsa's hand. "No, that's not what I'm asking..." The Princess ducked slightly to catch Elsa's gaze, and realized silent tears were falling from the elder girl's eyes. "…And you know it, don't you?"

Elsa's mask finally cracked, and a sob escaped from her lips, heavy tears falling from her eyes without restraint. Her stone walls came crashing down as the Queen finally let go, unable to hold back her emotions for a moment longer. Anna caught Elsa as she sunk to the floor, cradling her shaking form. "I don't want to be like this Anna, what's wrong with me?" Elsa cried, her voice muffled as tears soaked Anna's dress. The snow outside began to fall heavier as a wind blew from the North, rattling the windows as the Queen's body shook with heavy sobs. Anna held the elder girl tightly, whispering into her ear, stroking her hair, and attempting to wipe away the tears that continued to fall.

"I just want to be normal..."

* * *

Long after the grandfather clock in the library chimed midnight, and before the new sun broke the horizon, the sobs had ceased, and Elsa had fallen asleep in Anna's arms. The girl watched her sister sleep, sweeping loose platinum strands from her forehead, completely enchanted by her sleeping form. She continued to cradle Elsa even after the fire in the hearth died, and it was only moments later when sleep overtook her as well, her arms wrapped tightly around the elder girl.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't thank you enough for the reviews! This chapter is quite literally twice as long as everything else here and has a bit of Elsanna action (it's relatively mild here, so nothing too steamy!). But don't think this is the last we've seen of Rapunzel :p

Please keep reviewing! 3 you Elsanna shippers!

* * *

Anna woke the next morning to the sound of conversation outside her door. Light was glaring through her eyelids, and the girl had no intention of rising. Pulling her comforter over her head, Anna attempted to roll over and instead rolled herself onto the floor. She landed with a _thud_, a small yelp escaping her lips.

"What the _hell," _Anna mumbled, untangling herself from the blanket and pushing herself into a sitting position. Once her vision cleared, she found herself on the floor in the library, her back up against an overstuffed loveseat, staring about her surroundings questioningly.

The blanket, now wrapped about her waist, was the same wool throw from the night before, before Elsa came…

_'Elsa!' _Anna recollected, though the thought was quickly interrupted when she heard someone pulling at the library doors.

Afraid it was a royal guest, or worse, Rapunzel, Anna panicked and scrambled to her feet, flinging herself over the back of the loveseat. She couldn't imagine the rumors that would spread if she were found in her current state, dressed in her gown from the night before, appearing as if she had passed out from too much wine.

"-Anna?" a soft voice called out.

The thick oak doors closed, and the Princess peeked her head from around the loveseat.

"Elsa?"

"Anna!" The Queen looked slightly startled, yet relieved at the sight of her sister. She walked closer to her, heels clicking lightly against the polished floor. "What are you doing?"

A nervous laugh escaped Anna's lips as she jumped to her feet, attempting to smooth the creases out of her gown. "Oh, uhm, nothing. I didn't know who was coming in, sooooo- I hid."

"I see…" Elsa remarked, her eyes trailing over the girl as Anna made her way around the loveseat. Her blue gown was creased and tugging low, revealing more of Anna's cleavage than it probably should, and Elsa had trouble keeping herself focused.

This was the first time Elsa was really able to look at Anna in her gown, and her breath caught in her throat once again. Her makeup was smeared, her auburn hair completely unruly, and her eyes were the brightest blue Elsa had ever seen. The Queen almost blurted out a compliment, but controlled herself, deciding it wouldn't be appropriate since the girl was obviously a complete mess. A _beautiful _mess.

"I don't remember your eyes being that color," Elsa added, attempting to break the growing silence.

"Oh, these?" Anna pointed to her face awkwardly, her face reddening. She then reached for her hair absent-mindedly, a nervous tick that Elsa suddenly found adorable.

"Well they change, sometimes, with what I wear," The auburn attempted to explain, chopping through her words.

"Oh? Does the Princess of Arendelle have magical abilities as well?" Elsa asked, her eyes sparkling.

Anna let out a snort and shook her head. "Oh no, I think it's just a light-reflection-thing. If I wear blue, they appear blue, or green, if I'm wearing green, or bluish-green, it depends. It's really weird."

Anna was rambling, and she only did that when she was nervous, and she sure as hell was nervous. She tried to keep her eyes off Elsa, but she just wanted to look at her, all freaking day if she could. The Queen looked as graceful and poised as always, fully dressed in a new days wear and not even the faintest hint of dark circles under her eyes. Anna let out a sigh, her eyes roaming over the girls' features.

'_I'm staring. Shit.'_

"So," Anna began, ripping her eyes away from the girl, "I see you didn't have to sleep on the floor…"

Elsa let out a nervous laugh, "No, well, not long anyway." The Queen's cheeks flushed as memories of the night before came flooding back. She clasped her hands in front of her and straightened her shoulders. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I didn't want to wake you, and I couldn't carry you back to your room-"

"But you did manage to carry me to the loveseat," Anna interjected with a smile, motioning to the piece of furniture behind her.

Elsa shrugged, "_Carry_ wouldn't quite be the correct word," she winked then and smiled. "It's amazing what magic can do."

Anna's heart fluttered. Seeing her sister not only being somewhat playful, but speaking of her powers in a positive light made the girl want to swoon.

"So, are you OK?" Anna asked, her face turning serious. She took a step forward and reached for Elsa's hand, her fingers barely grazing her cool skin before Elsa enclosed it in her own.

The Queen took a deep breath and gave Anna's hand a squeeze, attempting a weak smile that broke the young girl's heart. "No, I'm not. But I think I will be, in time."

Anna tugged the Queen's hand and pulled her into an embrace. No tears came this time, but Anna felt Elsa's body tense, and Elsa quickly pulled away.

The Queen's features darkened as she held her sister at arm's length, peering into her eyes. "Anna, you can't tell anybody about what we spoke of last night, or what we didn't speak of, what we-"

"I promise Elsa," Anna interjected. "I won't tell anybody."

The Queen nodded silently and began to walk away, but Anna called out to her. "So what's the plan?"

Elsa turned around, "Plan?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, _plan._ Like, who are you going to marry? How does this whole thing work?"

Anna knew before she finished speaking that she had made a mistake. Elsa's eyebrows knitted together, and her hands formed fists at her sides

"This '_whole thing'_ doesn't work," Elsa spat, "The _plan _is that I will marry a second son to a King of some far-off land that has resources that Arendelle needs."

"But that's all business. What about love?"

"I'm the _Queen_, Anna," Elsa breathed. Her voice was shaking, but Anna couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness. "Unlike you, I don't get the convenience to love a peasant who sells ice for a living. I live and serve for one thing, and it's not me, you, or my future husband. It's Arendelle. My duty is for my people, and now I know that I will never truly love."

Elsa turned away from her sister and walked out of the library. Her steps weren't hurried, or angry, simply graceful as Elsa had always been. Her mask had returned the moment she spoke that last word, a terrific actress that Anna now knew she was.

* * *

Anna was exhausted.

After she returned to her room, washed and redressed, she discovered there was no amount of makeup that could hide the fatigue on her face.

_'How does Elsa do it?' _she thought, attempting to apply one last layer of concealer.

Anna couldn't figure out how the woman looked so damn gorgeous and controlled all the time. She imagined the way Elsa waltzed into the library that night, and the way she felt as Anna held her. She was so soft, cool to the touch, yet inviting. It was so different from Kristoff, whose skin was rough from years of labor, and his face always seemed to have a permanent scruff, and his lips were always a tad bit chapped from working in the mountains. The scruff wasn't bad, but it irritated her skin when they kissed. And his lips, well, there wasn't much that could be done about that.

She wondered how Elsa's lips would feel...

_'What is wrong with me!?' _Anna thought as she jumped up, tossing the concealer bottle onto her vanity and storming away from it. She paced around her room, rubbing her hands together, trying to calm her nerves and clear her mind. Pieces were slowly coming together, remembering Elsa's scent, the feel of her skin, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled-

"I'm going crazy. I'm _seriously_ going crazy," Anna said aloud, trying to make sense of the conflicting warmth and longing that lingered in her chest. She needed air, and unable to stay confined for a second longer, bolted out the door and took off down the hallway, heading to the back gardens. Making a tight right, Anna swung around a corner and slammed directly into an unsuspecting guest.

"Oooof!" Anna grunted, flying to the ground and tackling somebody with her. "Oh my- I'm so sorry-" the Princess stuttered, landing directly on top of a very soft and giggly person. When Anna's vision cleared, she found herself face to face with Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona, and her sister staring in horror as she stood next to the scene.

"We were just talking about you!" Rapunzel laughed as Anna rolled off the Princess, her face red with embarrassment. Anna shot a glance at Elsa, who only rolled her eyes in response as she attempted to help the two girls up. The Queen was ready to scold her sister for running in the halls, and for being a complete klutz, and for not watching where she was going, but Rapunzel spoke first.

"Anna, I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday," she said suddenly, straightening her dress. "Elsa and I were on our way to the gallery, and she was just saying that you knew more about the art and its history than anyone else here." Rapunzel paused for a moment, deciding on her next words. "I was _hoping,_ if you weren't already preoccupied, if you would you be willing to accompany us?"

Rapunzel's big green eyes bore into Anna's, pleading with an honesty and innocence that almost took her breath away. The girl had a hard time saying no.  
"Well, uh- actually, Kristoff and I- my boyfriend, we already have something planned- now. Right now."

"Strange," Elsa interrupted. "He didn't mention anything when I spoke to him this morning."

Anna's face fell. "This morning?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel jumped up and down, suddenly giddy. "Eugene wanted to tour the kingdom and had never been on a sled before, so Kristoff volunteered. They're off doing manly stuff and won't be back until sundown. _Oh_ it's been so many firsts for us since we've arrived, and we haven't even been here for a full day!"

Anna looked at Rapunzel, completely puzzled, so the Queen stepped in.

"Rapunzel lived secluded in a tower for 18 years…" The Queen added.

"Oh I wasn't completely secluded! I had my mother-" The brunette stopped, and quickly corrected herself. "Mother Gothel, she was there usually. And Pascal, my chameleon."

Silence followed, all eyes on Anna. "So, will you join us?" Rapunzel asked, pleading.

Anna took a deep breath and sighed, her hand tucking an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess since I was abandoned by Kristoff, my day is open."

"Yes! Thank you!" Rapunzel closed the space between her and Anna and hugged her tightly. Anna's body stiffened in shock, and as soon as Rapunzel had released her, the Princess of Corona linked herself to both girls' arms and dragged them in the initial direction they had been travelling.

* * *

"Do you like Rapunzel any better now?"

Evening had fallen on Arendelle and Anna found herself solely in Elsa's company, touring the great wooden warships in the harbor. Lanterns had been lit and hung about the ships by the sailors for the Queen's arrival, their light reflecting off the thin layer of snow that blanketed the ship and the city. At night, the kingdom was alive with light and music, and the scene was truly breathtaking.

Earlier, Kristoff had returned with Eugene unharmed. Rapunzel and the two sister's parted ways, promising to meet again for breakfast, and Kristoff had to return to the city to prep ice blocks for the ice-carving contest that would occur the next day. This left Anna and Elsa alone to enjoy the festivities, though that really meant that they had to stick to Elsa's duties and not have any fun at all.

"I didn't say I _didn't_ like her…" Anna retorted, bundled up and placing her gloved hands on the wooden railing of the ship, overlooking the fjord. The sky was clear but the air was still crisp with Elsa's winter. The northern lights continued to dance above them, and each girl watched entranced, the colors reflecting off the dark waters of the sea.

"It was pretty obvious and written all over your face. She thought she had offended you in some way," Elsa stepped up next to her, mimicking her moves and placing her hands dangerously close to Anna's. While Elsa wasn't necessarily cold, she dressed to match her sister and wore a long sleeved dress, winter boots and gloves. A shortened purple cape hung about her shoulders, meant to keep her warm, but it was mainly for show. She was the _Queen_ after all.

"Well she _did!_ She was sitting in my chair!" The auburn's attention drifted from the conversation to Elsa's closeness. Their arms were barely touching, each slight brush sending electricity up the girls' arm.

"That chair isn't technically _yours_ Anna. Regardless, I invited her to sit there, and Queen trumps Princess." Elsa was now looking at her, and Anna found herself struggling to keep herself facing the sea. A sudden need overtook her, and all she had to do was turn her head, face the Queen, and press her lips against hers…

"She's not Queen yet-" Anna breathed, trying to control herself.

"I meant my orders trump your desires."

_'Mmmm, desires…' _Anna thought, her mind racing.

"And it's not like I'm giving her the throne," Elsa continued.

Anna was no longer listening, and instead was trying to push down the want that was tugging at her gut. She had never felt like this before, had never felt such a carnal need, not even with Kristoff, and that frightened her greatly. Elsa was a grown woman, beautiful, perfect, emotionally fragile, but mentally strong, everything Anna could ever ask for, but she was a _woman._ And not only that, she was her _sister._

_'This is so messed up.'_

"-Anna?"

The auburn snapped her head in Elsa's direction and found herself alarmingly close to the girl's face.

"-Are you alright?"

Anna realized that Elsa had been talking to her and she had completely blocked her out.

"Yes, sorry, I'm fine. Just a little cold," Anna lied.

A pang of guilt flashed across Elsa's face, but was gone as soon as it came. Anna saw her face change and mentally slapped her palm to her forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry Anna," Elsa muttered, "I can fix it, hang on…"

The Queen lifted her arms up gracefully, ready to perform a spell, but Anna reached for them quickly and snatched them down.

"NO!" Anna cried, not realizing how loud she had been. Elsa looked at her in confusion as the auburn looked around, a few sailors looking strangely in her direction. "Sorry, no, that's not what I meant. I just think I need to keep walking."

Elsa smiled half-heartedly and nodded. "Ok then. Where to Princess Anna?" Elsa linked her arm with her sister's, and Anna found it hard to breath. She loved the way Elsa spoke her name, and didn't want the Queen to let her go.

Music had started up again from inside the walls of Arendelle, the sound bouncing off the waves in the fjord. Anna smiled to herself and eyed the Queen, mischief apparent in her expression. "I actually have an idea, C'mon!"

* * *

Anna followed the sound of the music, the deep brass and strings bouncing off the city walls as she dragged her sister through the streets. The common folk greeted and bowed to their Queen and Princess as they rushed by, then continued on with their celebrations. The night was young, and people were alive in the streets building snowmen, having snowball fights, eating and drinking. While all of this looked terribly fun to Anna, there was only one activity she was in a rush to get to.

Soon the pair came upon the town square, where a large folk band was playing music as people danced, ate and drank the night away. Anna took a deep breath in excitement, watching the townspeople folk dance together in large groups. A year prior, Anna would not have been familiar with their dances, only those taught to her by her teachers when she was young, part of her structural upbringing so she could someday impress a Prince at a ball. Kristoff was quite fond of dancing, and would take her out to the smaller villages outside of the city whenever a celebration was held and taught her the dances of the commoners.

The crowd noticed the arrival of the Queen and Princess, and applause erupted from the square as the people of Arendelle bowed before their Queen. Elsa nodded her head to her people and waved, a small smile on her face. Anna watched her, calm and composed, but saw that her smile reached to her eyes, and she appeared to be genuinely happy.

The band started up again and the people cheered, grabbing their partners and moving back into full swing. "I love this song!" Anna sang, jumping up and down. "C'mon Elsa, let's dance!"

"I don't think so Anna-" But Elsa never finished her sentence as her sister dragged her into the crowd.

While Anna was quite capable of keeping her feet underneath her, she had no idea how much of a natural Elsa was. They both instantly linked as if in a waltz, and Anna took the lead, swinging Elsa through the fast-paced jig. It took the Queen only a few moments for her face to turn from fear to laughter as she caught the rhythm and swayed with her sister, twirling in circles, and onlookers cheering them on. Anna's face heated as their bodies pressed closer together, Elsa's laugh ringing in her ear, and Anna wished Elsa could freeze that moment forever.

The dance ended, and the two girls held each other for a moment, searching each other's faces, trying to catch their breath.

"All hail Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" someone called from the crowd, with whistles and cheers following. Elsa laughed, finally releasing her sister and curtsied to the crowd, who only hollered and cheered louder. Anna watched the Queen earn the love of her people, and she finally began to understand what Elsa had told her that morning.

_'I live and serve for one thing,' _Anna remembered her saying.

_'It's not me, you, or my future husband. It's Arendelle.'_

Elsa looked back at her sister, her cheeks flushed still from the dance, gushing with happiness.

They were then approached by local merchants, many eager to sample their wares to the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. Anna led Elsa to a fountain edge where both girls sat and engorged in sweet treats, meats and frothy ales as they watched their people dance under the northern lights. Anna spoke to her sister about the pranks she used to play on the servants as a child, about the suit of armor at the bottom of the staircase that she used to hide desserts in for a later day, and about Joan of Arc, who she would share her deepest secrets to.

Elsa listened to Anna intently, watching the young girl flail her arms about to help emphasize her stories, passion pulsing through her. All of Anna's memories took place in the same halls that Elsa walked in, yet she felt like they were still a world away. This thought made her sad, knowing she missed out on her sister's childhood, as well as her own, but there was no one to blame, no matter how hard she wished she could sway her anger elsewhere.

As they drank more ales and snacked on cherry-topped cupcakes all the way from Corona, the Queen felt herself getting warmer, her emotions heightened, and her thoughts wandering.

The band had ended another tune, and Anna had finished her story, both girls holding near-empty glasses and staring at each other for the umpteenth time that evening.

"You want to dance?" Elsa piped, placing her glass down and rising to her feet, extending her arm to the Princess.

Anna nodded, lost for words as the Queen whisked her to her feet, the band playing their final song for the night, pumping all last bits of energy into the music.

Elsa held her sister tightly, leading the dance, and Anna was suddenly very aware of the Queen's touch on her waist. She was already tingly _everywhere_, blaming the glass (or three) too many of local ales she sampled, but the Queen was sending electricity through her veins, and the Princess could only hold on tighter.

The tempo picked up and Elsa found herself surprised by her own confidence. Why did she even ask Anna to dance? Why did she want to be so close to her? Physically close? She knew her judgment was impaired by the alcohol, but for the first time in a year, she really didn't care. She let her hands trail over the girls waist and shoulders when she released her for a spin, and maybe her touch lingered a bit too long when she reached for the girls face, feeling Anna's skin burn under her touch. Was she imagining this? Was any of this real? Heavens, how many drinks did she have?

The song came to an end, each girl breathing heavily, but not letting go.

Anna gripped her sister's hand, finding her skin surprisingly warm against hers. She looked at their clasped hands, then up and Elsa's face, which held an expression she had never seen on the Queen. Her features were dark and quite serious, but not in fear like Anna had seen the night before. She couldn't place the expression, but could easily place the desire that burned inside herself.

Closing the space between them, Anna stood on her toes, her lips hovering over Elsa's for a moment, hesitating. The sound of the crowd reached her ears, and the Princess abruptly turned her head, placing a light kiss on the Queen's cheek.

Anna let go and stepped away, smiling to herself as a light snow began to fall. Elsa stood there silently, her now empty hand reaching for her face, feeling the spot Anna had just kissed moments before.

"I had an amazing time tonight," Anna finally said, pushing an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time. This is the most fun I've had _ever_ actually."

"Me too," Elsa breathed, her face growing hot.

Anna was bubbling with confidence and linked her arm with Elsa's. She tried to ignore her heightened senses as they walked back to the castle, each girl stumbling occasionally, laughing along the way.

Once they entered the castle gates, Elsa made sure to walk her sister to her room, not trusting some of the guests who were staying in the castle during the festival.

"My Princess," Elsa joked as they arrived at Anna's door, "It has been a pleasure," The Queen bowed deeply, much to Anna's delight who giggled in response.

"Wait, wait! Don't go yet!" Anna begged, jumping up and down and holding her sister's hand. "Stay with me? I mean, we can hang out and talk more. I'm just…not ready for this night to end. For you and me to end."

Elsa sighed and released her sister's hand. "I can't, I have duties in the morning. But I promise, tomorrow we will be in each other's company."

This made Anna smile, despite the disappointment she felt in her gut. "Promise?" she asked, holding up her pinky.

"Promise." Elsa responded confidently, wrapping her finger around hers as the space was closed between them once again.

The Queen's lips met Anna's quickly. It was meant to be a small kiss, a peck, one of sisterly affection as one side of the Queen's brain told her. But the other side of her mind kept her lingering, probably longer than she should have, and it was the sound of Anna sighing that broke them apart.

"Goodnight Anna," Elsa bowed her head and turned on her heel, quickly rushing out of the hall.

Anna stood there speechless, saying nothing with her hand to her lips, reliving that last moment over and over again. She watched Elsa's figure disappear into the darkness, her purple cloak flapping evenly behind her, displaying Arendelle's seal. The Princess couldn't keep her thoughts straight as a carnal need took over her, and the girl leaned her back against her own door and took deep breaths, hand to her heart, eyes raised to the ceiling.

"I'm going insane," she whispered, finally pushing herself off her door and entering her chambers, but not without touching where Elsa's lips had met hers one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author:

Thank you again for the fabulous reviews!

What's a story without a little drama? You just wait until the _next_ chapter fellow Elsanna shippers. It's going to be a dozy (and ya'll are gunna love it!)

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel sat together for breakfast in Elsa's study the next morning. Eugene was absent, being a fan of sleeping in (and having too much wine the night before), as was Anna, in which Elsa attempted to brush off casually. She was disappointed, hoping her sister would show up, and her absence made her feel self-conscious, afraid she did something wrong the night before.

"I'm sorry Anna isn't here," Elsa spoke in between bites, then taking a sip of her drink. "She said she would be, but unfortunately the girl is rather unpredictable."

Rapunzel laughed and nodded, "It's fine! I can say the same for Eugene, though he's not exactly unpredictable, just not used to having a strict schedule."

Elsa laughed, "Neither is Anna. She really didn't have any responsibilities until this year, and getting her out of bed at a decent hour has still been a challenge."

Rapunzel looked curious and leaned on her hands, both elbows on the table. Elsa loved how _real_ she was, not having much of a care for manners. "What responsibilities does Anna take care of?" Rapunzel asked. "My parents are still easing Eugene and I into the root of running a kingdom, but we haven't picked up any true responsibilities yet, just shadowing. Both of us have had rather unorthodox upbringings, and my parents are very keen on having Eugene and I travel the world before we're held down by the responsibilities of running a kingdom. From what I've heard, you and I had a very similar upbringing."

"To be fair, mine wasn't nearly as tragic-" Elsa began, but Rapunzel was quick to interrupt.

"More so," Rapunzel initiated, peering into Elsa's face from across the small table. "Your parents locked you away-"

"I locked myself away," Elsa spoke, her voice even, "-in the end." She corrected.

Rapunzel looked at her questioningly, and Elsa sighed, placing her hands in her lap, her eyes rising from her unfinished plate to Rapunzel's face.

"In the beginning, Anna and I were inseperable. Everyone in the palace knew of my powers, and it was all innocent fun. We would create snowmen in the dead of summer in the gallery, and ice skate through the halls. But there was a dark side, and no one really understood what my powers were capable of until…" Elsa still had trouble with the memory from so many years ago. The thought of hurting Anna tied her stomach in knots, and she still couldn't find the words to describe exactly what happened.

"It's OK," Rapunzel murmered, reaching her hand across the table, which Elsa took with a smile.

"We all make mistakes," the brunette continued, tilting her head to the side. "I almost got Eugene killed, _twice_, or was it three times?" Rapunzel shook her head and laughed it off, and the Queen of Arendelle was entranced. Rapunzel was so light-hearted, and nothing seemed to weigh her down. Elsa felt oddly moody and…_heavy_ next to the Princess, and did her best to change her disposition.

"I wish I could be as lively about it as you," Elsa spoke, "But to be fair, your powers contain a bit more _healing_ properties than mine," The Queen smiled, her eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Yeah, yeah," Rapunzel swatted at the air with her free hand, laughing. "Magic is magic. I think regardless of what form it takes, it can have a positive and negative effect. People will always want to take advantage of your abilities," Rapunzel's eyes flashed for a moment, as if stricken by memory, but her bright eyes returned only moments later, "As long as _your_ intentions are for good, no one is in any place to judge." Rapunzel smiled again, her eyes lighting up. "It's just nice to talk to someone who understands."

The Queen smiled and squeezed the girl's hand, "I couldn't agree more."

At that moment, the door to Elsa's chambers swung open and Anna rushed in, a servant on her heals,  
"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" the servant announced a little too loudly. He looked annoyed as he backed out of the room, eyeing Anna as he did so. Both the Queen and Rapunzel jumped, snatching their hands to their laps, but not quick enough for Anna not to notice.

Anna stared at the Queen and Rapunzel for a moment before throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Anna apologized, lifting her skirts and taking a seat next to her sister. Anna smiled as she glared across the table at the Princess, eyes jumping from Rapunzel's hand to her face "So, have you been enjoying your time in Arendelle so far?"

"Yes, very much so!" Rapunzel replied, taking a sip from her glass and pushing her finished plate away. "Eugene and I are very excited for the ice carving contest later. Will you be attending?"

Anna had completely forgotten about the activity, and vaguely remembered Kristoff mentioning it the day before. "Uhh…yes. I believe so?"

"Wonderful!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "We should all go together!"

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Elsa agreed, much to Anna's distaste. The clock struck on the hour and the Queen rose from her seat in which Rapunzel and Anna followed. "I have a meeting I must attend to before we leave. It shouldn't take long."

Rapunzel bowed her head, "Of course your highness. Eugene and I will meet you in the courtyard."

Elsa smiled, gave a slight bow, and took her leave. Anna was then suddenly alone with Rapunzel for the first time, and both girls stood there, staring at each other awkwardly.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me?" Elsa asked as Kristoff approached her. He was dressed in his finer clothes and was wringing his hands, obviously nervous. The Ice Master wished to meet the Queen in private, and with Elsa's study currently occupied, she had decided on the gallery.

"Yes, your majesty," Kristoff began, straightening his shoulders and attempting to meet the Queen's gaze.

Elsa's expression softened, "I told you Kristoff, you can call me Elsa. You're practically family here, and you've done a great favor to Arendelle, and I will forever be in your debt."

Kristoff took a deep breath and to Elsa's surprise, turned rather serious. "I wish to ask you for your blessing," the man rushed, his face turning crimson as he held his breath.

Elsa was struck with a feeling she couldn't describe. Her breath caught in her throat, but she maintained poised. She had forgotten that Kristoff and Anna had been together for a year, and there was probably no better match. The man was selfless and would do anything for Anna, and truly that was all Elsa could ask for. But why did she want to refuse him? She knew he loved her dearly, but the idea of being separated from her sister again didn't sit well with the Queen.

Before Elsa could respond, Kristoff stepped forward, holding a hand out. "I bought a cottage outside of the city. It's big! It sits on a lot of land, and I even built a stable so Anna can bring her horse. It sits on the creek and there are always ducks there, and you know how much Anna likes baby ducks," Kristoff laughed nervously to himself. "And business is booming, thanks to you, and I started saving. I can support her solely, she would never have to work a day in her life."

Kristoff stopped and got down on one knee, bowing to the Queen. "Your maje- Elsa. Queen Elsa. I love your sister, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with her."

The Queen was at a loss for words. She looked at the sincerity in Kristoff's face, and with a heavy heart, said, "Of course Kristoff, you have my blessing."

The Queen reached for Kristoff's hand and helped him to his feet. He beamed from ear to ear as he uncharacteristically hugged the Queen. "Thank you Elsa, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Elsa laughed, releasing the Ice Master.

"I-I have to go! The ice carving contest, I'm in it! Sort of. Please say you'll be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kristoff flashed his teeth one last time and gave a quick bow, then bolted out of the room. "Thank you Elsa!" he called over his shoulder, the door to the gallery closing behind him.

The Queen waited a moment, then her smile faltered, her mask fading.

The room grew cold, and Elsa let her hands drop to her sides, creating fists of ice that slithered up her arms. She lifted her head to the ceiling, trying to keep tears at bay, trying to understand the heavy emotions that churned inside her. Why was she unhappy? Was she jealous? Jealous that her sister had found happiness, and Elsa never would? Or was it something else?

The Queen imagined living in the castle alone, running Arendelle without her sister at her side, and it made her sick. She imagined her sister living with Kristoff, having children, visiting her in the castle, smile lines appearing on the auburn girl's face as she aged. A light snow began to fall when Elsa realized how _easy_ it was for her to imagine Anna outside of the city gates, free of the shackles of ruling. A year prior Elsa would have thought she herself deserved that freedom, but now she realized it was Anna, it was _always _Anna. The Princess was the sun, and didn't deserve to be shadowed in these castle walls.

Elsa looked about her surroundings and saw the snow that had accumulated on the floor. Annoyed, she whisked her hands in the air, the ice cracking and falling off her arms as the snow raised to the ceiling, then dissipated in a flash. Taking a deep breath, the Queen's mask returned as she took a confident step forward, glancing at the clock, making sure she hadn't overstayed her time.

* * *

"Where is she?" Anna asked impatiently, rising from her chair as she searched the crowd. There was a seating area set up on the castle steps for the royals that overlooked the courtyard. The townspeople crowded in, attempting to fit as many as possible as they watched the competitors break into the ice blocks. With the Queen's chair empty, Anna had to take on the role as host, and announce the start of the competition. Now, all she had to do was wait, watching the townsfolk hack into the ice, and wonder where her sister went.

"I'm sure she got trapped in that meeting," Rapunzel added next to her.

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance, forgetting the presence of the Princess and her husband to her right.

"It's just so _unlike _her, Elsa isn't late for anything. Did she say who she was meeting with?"

Anna tilted her head towards the Princess but kept her eyes on the artists working the ice.

"No, you know just as much as I do," Rapunzel responded, leaning into the Princess's ear.

At that moment Elsa appeared, swinging herself gracefully from around her high chair and sitting down silently.

"Elsa! Where have you been? I had to start without you," Anna leaned in towards her sister and whispered, "And you left me alone with Rapunzel which was all sorts of awkward fun. Thanks _a lot."_

The townsfolk caught sight of their Queen and began to cheer. Elsa stood up and bowed slightly, gave a small smile, waved, then seated herself again. Anna watched her closely, and noticed the smile never reached her eyes. All of her movements seemed to be automatic, and this concerned the Princess.

"Hey, Elsa, are you OK?" Anna asked, turning to face her.

Elsa nodded, keeping her face forward. "Fine," and said nothing after that, her eyes focused on the ice carvers in front of her.

"Ooooooo-K." Anna sat back in her seat and let her eyes go out of focus. She wasn't sure how long this event was going to take, and it was apparent that Elsa wasn't going to talk to her, and she had absolutely no interest in what Rapunzel and Eugene had to say.

"This is amazing!" Rapunzel exclaimed to her husband and Anna, bouncing in her seat. "I've never seen this done _live, _these ice carvers are truly talented."

"Yeahhh," Anna replied, obviously bored and leaning her cheek in her palm. She tried to watch Elsa out of the corner of her eye, but the girl was unmoving. She sat straight backed, concentrating on the crowd, playing the part of the perfect Queen.

Anna desperately wanted to ask her what was wrong, to try and coax the information out of her, but there were too many people within earshot. The girl sighed heavily and waited, the thought of Rapunzel and Elsa holding hands at breakfast that morning flashing in her mind.

'_If only I had gotten up on time!'_

Anna was irritated with herself, not only in her lack of ability of rising at a decent hour, but also in the fact that she seemed to be flaming with jealousy every time Rapunzel and Elsa were in the same room.

_'And that kiss!'_

Anna's hand moved to her lips as she relived the memory from the night before. Her face grew hot as she counted the seconds Elsa's lips were on hers. It felt like a millennia, but in all actuality was probably only two seconds. Anna had felt like she had been melting, ironic since Elsa was known as the 'Snow Queen'. But there really was nothing icy about her (excluding her current antisocial state, and powers, of course) and the girl in fact was quite warm. Her lips were soft, so soft, and it took a lot of self-control to not deepen the kiss, to move her own lips against hers, to wrap her arms around her, to-

"And times up!"

Anna jumped and snapped out of her mental trance, realizing she had been drooling on her hand. How long had she been sitting there?

A team of judges then dispersed into the courtyard, papers in hand, analyzing each sculpture like it was an ancient piece of art. Most of the artists attempted busts of the Queen, in which could only be judged by likeness. Others had tried a warship, an ice-cake, and Anna's personal favorite, an almost-identical replica of the Queen's ice castle on the North Mountain. This seemed to be the crowd's favorite as well, for when they announced first prize, everyone cheered when that work was chosen.

"We have one more piece we wish to present to you Your Majesty's," One of the judges announced. Anna could hear murmurs in the crowd, excitement filling the air. Elsa looked straight ahead and unmoving as Kristoff appeared before them, looking nervous and wringing out his hands.

Anna hadn't seen him all week and wondered what he had been up to. She looked at him questioningly, and he looked back at her, his gaze intense.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," Kristoff began, bowing low before them, never taking his sight off the Princess.

"Princess Anna," he said again, his voice becoming softer as he raised himself to his feet.

"It has been exactly one year since this day that I met you," his voice was shaking, and so suddenly were Anna's hands.

"You taught me how to look on the bright side, you taught me how to be selfless, and most of all, you taught me how to love."

All eyes were on Anna as Kristoff made his way up the stairs, then went down on one knee in front of the Princess.

"Anna," he whispered now, reaching in his pocket and holding up a simple silver band, "…will you marry me?"

A weight dropped in Anna's stomach and she suddenly found it very difficult to breath. She could feel the air grow tense as everyone waited, and she most definitely caught the degree drop when her breath suddenly puffed out in front of her. Kristoff's hand began to shake slightly, his face changing from that of love to nervousness. She was taking too long to respond.

"Anna…" Elsa quietly breathed next to her, reaching for the girl's shaking hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yes!" Anna shouted awkwardly, jumping to her feet. Elsa instantly let go of the girl's hand as Kristoff slipped the ring on her finger, and the crowd roared.

Beaming, Kristoff jumped to his feet and kissed Anna deeply, then lifted her off the ground and gave her a spin. Anna closed her eyes, her head spinning in confusion as she tried to control her breath.

_'I should be happy. Why don't I feel happy? Why do I feel nauseous? I'm totally going to throw up.' _

When Kristoff finally put her down, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her again. Hoots and hollers from the crowd made Anna pull away and smile awkwardly.

"I love you," Kristoff whispered, peering into her eyes.

"I-I love you too," Anna responded, unlatching herself from Kristoff's grip and turning to face her sister.

Eugene and Rapunzel both rose from their seats to congratulate Kristoff, all of them failing to notice the disappointment in Anna's face when she discovered the Queen's chair was empty.


	6. Chapter 6

Author:

Oooooo, did I say it was _this_ chapter that was going to be a doozy? Oops, well what I really meant to say was _next _chapter!

*avoids flying objects*

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This is a little prequel for what's to come (it's a bit short, sorry), but there is some cute Elsanna-ness happening just to keep you guys hanging on so you don't abandon me entirely :p

Oh, and thank you reviewer for the grammar lecture. I hope you read past Chapter 1 to realize that I do in fact know the difference between you're and your, and I'm glad you only found minor grammatical errors from that point on, yay me.

Typos man.

Read on!

* * *

Elsa felt _nothing._

It was cold, even to Elsa's standards, yet she couldn't get her mind off her sister.

There was a certain numbness that settled in her gut, and she couldn't shake it after Kristoff had approached her earlier and asked for her blessing.

How could she turn him down? She wanted to, but he was a good man, and a part of her wanted to hate Kristoff, but she just..couldn't. He was taking Anna away from her, the fact that she was even angry at the notion was absolutely ridiculous. Did she really think Anna would stay? Be the Queen's right hand? Stay trapped in these castle walls, full of such sorrow and painful memories? The girl deserved to be happy, but the Queen couldn't help but wonder, _'When will I get my happy ending?'_

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Your majesty?"

Elsa was silent, ignoring the maid, Gerda, at her door. She stilled in her bed, eyes closed and fully dressed, trying to keep ice from creeping up her walls. The room was dark save for a single lit candle at her nightstand.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Your majesty? I'm sorry to wake you, but it's about your sister, I think she's ill."

Elsa opened her eyes and propped herself up on her bed.

"Serves her right," she called back, uncharacteristically snarky. "That's what she gets for gorging on nothing but chocolate and wine all evening."

The Queen collapsed back onto her bed and flopped over, holding herself tightly. After the proposal earlier that day, a dinner was assembled in Anna and Kristoff's honor. The dining hall was filled with royal guests, all congratulating the couple in high spirits. Elsa noticed that Anna was unusually quiet, skipping on the main meal and stuffing her face with chocolate truffles and chugging wine like it was water. Kristoff led most conversation, the royals captivated with his _rural _upbringing and occupation, the Ice Master even inviting some of them to an ice harvest the next day. This seemed to fascinate many of the brothers of the Southern Isles, including Rapunzel and Eugene who planned on tagging along.

Elsa played her roll flawlessly. She congratulated the couple, even gave a small speech about destiny and love that almost made her spit up her wine, and mingled late into the evening.

"Yes Miss, I – I agree…" Gerda paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "But…she's crying, Your Majesty."

Elsa's eyes snapped back open, concentrating on the dancing flame on her nightstand.

"Crying?" Elsa questioned delicately, rising from the bed and swinging her legs over the edge.

"Yes, it's been about three hours now," the maid responded, still standing behind the door.

Elsa stood, straightening her clothes and pushing any stray strands of hair behind her ears. When she realized that her hair had become undone, she let it unravel and fall to her shoulders, a look she rarely, if ever, wore.

The Queen opened the door and Gerda braced herself for the cold air that came rushing out of Elsa's chambers. Elsa eyed the maid as feathery snow collected in her eyebrows and hair. "Sorry," the Queen said awkwardly, quickly closing her door shut behind her. Gerda was holding fresh towels and a water basin, a look of concern on her face.

"It's OK my Queen, nothing I'm not used to after all these years," Gerda said, stepping to Elsa's side and leading the way to Anna's chambers, returning to business. "After she excused herself at dinner, I followed her and heard her, uhh…vomiting, quite frequently."

"Has she stopped doing that at least?" Elsa asked, concern in her voice.

Gerda nodded, "Yes, I believe that part is over. But when I knocked at her door, she refused my help and wouldn't let me in."

The couple stopped at Anna's door, Gerda knocking once again to prove her point.

"Princess Anna? It's me again. I brought some water and fresh towels."

Both women could hear sniffling from the other side, then a small cough.

"Just leave them at the door."

Gerda sighed heavily and did as she was told. Elsa placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you for your help Gerda, I'll try and take it from here."

The old woman nodded, raising her eyebrows and taking a deep breath. "I hope you have better luck than I. Goodnight my Queen." With a bow, Gerda was on her way, disappearing into the darkness of the castle.

Elsa waited a minute until the sound of the maid's steps disappeared into nothingness. She leaned her head gently against the door, listening to the sound of her sister crying, sniffling here and there, and a few hiccups between.

Elsa slowly raised her fist and rapped her knuckles gently against her sister's door. Years ago this was once her door as well, and the memory made Elsa tap a familiar rhythm on the painted wood.

_Knock Knock Knock-Knock Knock_

Silenced followed, and Elsa couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door.

"…Anna?" She called quietly, adjusting her posture and letting her hands fall in front of her.

More silence ensued, and Elsa tried again.

"Anna? It's me, Elsa…"

"-go away."

Elsa was taken aback. She furrowed her eyebrows and attempted to keep her composure.

"Anna, just let me in, I'm here to help."

"I don't need your help," Anna's voice replied stubbornly from behind the door.

Elsa pursed her lips together and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew her sister was stubborn, but not nearly as stubborn as herself.

"Anna, please," she begged, placing a hand against the door as if she was attempting to physically reach her sister from the other side.

"Now you know how it feels!" Anna called suddenly, something smashing against the back of the door. Elsa jumped back, momentarily frightened, eyes wide.

"All those years Elsa, all those years! I stood outside your door, and you would never come out! Ever! And now you want me to open my door, and let you waltz right in like it's no big deal?"

Elsa could hear muffled heavy sobs emanating, and the Queen's heart broke. She composed herself and leaned against the oak, her hand tracing the brass lever.

"I'm right out here for you," Elsa whispered, taking a deep breath. "Just let me in..."

Crying could still be heard from the other side of the door, and Elsa couldn't stand the noise a second longer. Gently, the Queen pressed down on the brass lever and found it locked. Brows knitted in thought, Elsa placed her hand on the keyhole, ice creeping from her fingertips and into the mechanics of the lock. Once she heard a satisfying _click_, the Queen pressed down on the brass handle and pushed open the door. Elsa picked up the basin and towels and let herself in, finding her sister curled up on the floor, still wearing her gown from the party which was wrinkled and dirty. Her hair was a complete mess, sticking to her face in some places, and her makeup smeared, cheeks wet with tears.

Elsa stepped around a smashed water pitcher on the floor, kicking a few pieces to the side as she placed the towels and basin next to the bed.

"Go away Elsa," Anna mumbled weakly, curling herself into a tighter ball as Elsa closed the door and knelt down beside her.

The Queen ignored her and poured fresh water into the new basin then dipped a towel into it. She then tentatively reached for the girl back with her free hand, her fingers hovering over Anna's skin for a moment.

She didn't understand what was making Anna react this way. She just got everything she could ever ask for; a wedding, true love, and freedom. While the Queen desperately wanted to ask what was wrong, something inside held her back.

She was afraid of the answer.

"Anna…" Elsa breathed, placing her hand gently on the girls back as she scooted closer. Anna ignored her and continued to cry quietly, her shoulders shaking slightly. Sighing, Elsa took the wet cloth and began to wipe her sister's face, then hair, and finally her arms.

"C'mon Anna, let's get you out of this," the Queen whispered as she began to unbutton the back of Anna's dress. The girl stood up and straightened her back, helping Elsa untie her corset and slipping her out of her undergarments. The Queen found a clean nightgown and helped Anna into it, then gently lifted the girl to her feet and into bed.

Elsa slipped in next to her, combing her wet hair and splitting it into two braids down the Princess's back. Anna had become silent, allowing the Queen to clean her, tears quietly slipping from her eyes.

When Elsa finished, she pulled the covers over her sister, even though she was still clutching her knees tightly, and blew out the remaining candles by her nightstand.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out," Elsa spoke finally, beginning to rise from the bed. "I just…didn't want to hurt you." The Queen looked at her hands, the moonlight reflecting off her skin.

Suddenly, Anna snatched one of Elsa's hands and pulled her back onto the bed, the girl forcing herself into Elsa's embrace. "Don't leave me," Anna cried into Elsa's chest, her body shaking. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Elsa recovered from the shock and wrapped her arms around the girl, resting her cheek on top of Anna's head. "You'll never be alone again," Elsa whispered, cradling the girl to her chest. Anna shook her head, gripping the fabric of Elsa's dress and raising her face to look at her eyes. "But I will be! I'll be alone in that damn cottage! I don't want to leave-" Anna stopped herself, trying to make sense of her own words.

The room grew cold, and Elsa's mind clouded with confusion. "You-wait, what?"

"Just- stay with me. Please?" Anna begged, her eyes beginning to tear up again.

Elsa nodded, attempting to smile. "Of course, I'll stay."

This satisfied Anna as she slipped back into the bed, never leaving Elsa's embrace. The Queen held her tightly, facing her back, on arm wrapped around her waist and the other under Anna's head. Elsa could feel the girl's chest rise and fall, hiccupping and sniffling every now and again.

"Elsa?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Elsa smiled, then kissed the back of her sister's head.

"I love you too Anna."


	7. Chapter 7

Author:

I love you guys so much! Your reviews are super sweet and I wouldn't keep writing without them, so keep it up! Enjoy fellow Elsannaians!

This chapter is loooong, so brace yourself.

Oh! And Sensational Sista did this absolutely ADORBZ drawing of jealous Anna from Chapter 2, I just about died when I saw it.

deviant art - Anna-s-miffed-427039648

* * *

"Anna?"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Anna? Are you in there?"

"Huhhhhh," Anna rolled over, confused by the male voice yelling from behind her door and the painful pulsing in her head. The light behind her eyelids was blinding, and decided it was best to keep them closed.

"Go away…" The Princess mumbled, rolling over and bumping into something.

_Someone._

"OW!"

"My face!"

"_MY _face!"

"Anna! What are you doing in my-"

Elsa rubbed her forehead where Anna had just collided face first, and shot up out of the bed. It took a moment for her to gather her surroundings, then the knocking on the door became more persistent.

"Anna, you have me really worried. I'm coming in."

Both girls finally registered Kristoff's voice and stared at each other in confusion. Elsa was still fully clothed in her gown from the night before, but looked like an absolute mess. Her hair was uncharacteristically wild and sticking up at odd angles, and the majority of her makeup was on the pillow. She would _not_ be seen like this.

"Hide!" Anna exhaled sharply as she leaped out of bed and towards her sister

"Why?" Elsa asked, confused as her sister pulled on her arm.

"Get under the bed!" Anna whispered, trying to drag her sister to the floor.

Elsa's eyes went wide at the notion. "Excuse me, but I am the _Queen. _Queen's don't hide under-" she attempted to finish quite seriously, but when the door handle to Anna's room began to jangle, her chain of thought shifted and she quickly slid under the bed just as the door was pushed open.

"Anna!" Kristoff rushed in, Gerda at his heels. "Are you alright? I was so worried about you last night, but Gerda said you were sick and wouldn't see anybody."

The Princess's eyes flashed to Gerda, then back to her fiancé, and forced a smile. "Yeahh sorry, I had too much chocolate," Anna felt a kick to her mattress directly beneath her, and trying not to yelp in surprise, quickly corrected herself. "-and wine! Chocolate and wine."

"I'm glad it wasn't anything too serious," Kristoff shrugged, worry disappearing from his face. "I was going to take some of the royals to the frozen lake and show them the ropes of ice harvesting, but I can stay if you want me to,"

"Oh no, that's totally fine. I'm going to be all boring and stay in bed today, so you go off and do your thing." Anna crossed her arms over her chest, still sitting up in her bed, feeling kind of awkward. She realized she was only wearing her nightgown, and blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Take the day off, you deserve it." Kristoff smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Gerda coughed and turned away as their lips met, and what Anna thought was going to be a quick peck turned into a deep kiss, but was interrupted when Kristoff pushed himself away suddenly.

"Good gods Anna, your breath!" Kristoff's face was sour as he attempted to wipe his tongue on his sleeve, something Anna thought was absolutely disgusting.

The Princess wasn't offended, and could only shrug. "In my defense, everything I ate last night not only came _in _through this mouth, but _out _as well. The fact that you decided to kiss me straight out of bed is entirely your fault."

"You're disgusting," the Ice Harvester said, wrinkling his nose.

"Says the man who picks his nose," Anna retorted, then added, "…and _eats _it."

Kristoff turned towards the door with Gerda in his wake, then raised his hands in the air. "I told you I don't do that anymore!"

The door finally shut behind the pair and Anna let out a sigh of relief, then collapsed back to the bed.

"You guys are absolutely disgusting," Elsa's muffled voice could be heard from under the mattress. The Queen climbed from her hiding spot and, on her knees, leaned her elbows on the bed. "I can't believe you're going to marry that man."

"I'm-" Anna was at a loss for words. What was she going to say, I'm not? I love Kristoff, but not like that? You've been taking up my thoughts, not him? I know it's weird, but I love you? But like, _really _love you? The way I should love Kristoff? Only you? Because you're beautiful? And smart? And sexy? And brave?

The Princess suddenly couldn't breathe.

Realization dawned upon her as she gazed upon Elsa, with messy hair and smeared makeup, she was absolutely perfect. This is what Anna wanted. She wanted to wake up every morning with this woman next to her, with those bright cerulean eyes, that wicked platinum hair tangled in all directions, and her body close to hers.

She suddenly grew very warm, and it travelled below her belly, it was something she had never felt before, but she liked it. She was aroused, and it literally took everything in her power to keep her from pouncing on the girl. Hands shaking, Anna climbed off her bed and held herself sheepishly. Elsa noticed her discomfort and rose from her spot. "Anna, are you alright?"

"Yeah! Fine, _totally_ fine," she lied, her face growing redder. "I'm uh, going to get situated. And uh, brush my teeth, and stuff."

Elsa laughed and walked up to the girl, placing an elegant hand on her shoulder and kissing her sister on the cheek. "I need to do the same." With a smile, she began to walk away, but she stopped before she reached the door.

"Anna, you know you can talk to me, right?" The Queen turned back around and clasped her hands in front of her. "I know this past year has been hard, and I know there are a lot of changes that are going to happen now…" Elsa's voice trailed off, still trying to piece her words together.

When Anna said nothing, the Queen straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and continued. "Just know that I'm here for you. That I will _always_ be here for you, and I'll never shut you out."

With a small smile, Elsa left, leaving Anna suddenly very alone.

* * *

"Eugene, what do you think of Elsa and Anna?" Rapunzel asked her husband as he prepared to accompany Kristoff and the other royals to the frozen lake.

Eugene shrugged as Rapunzel helped him with his winter coat. "You know me, I'm not really one for these _foreign politics _shenanigans."

Rapunzel smiled and spun her husband around. "I meant _personally_. Do you like them?"

"Suuuuure, but I'm only saying that because I'm unfamiliar with their treason laws," He winked and kissed his wife, he loved teasing her.

"Awww really? I think Elsa is really nice," Rapunzel thought out loud, playing with the scruff on Eugene's face.

"She is. A little _too_ nice if you ask me. She likes you ya know…" the former thief looked at Rapunzel very seriously, something the Princess wasn't used to.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," he struggled with the explanation, "She's…not interested in men."

A realization dawned in Rapunzel, but she shrugged and tilted her head to the side, "And? What's wrong with that?"

"Well-" Eugene stroked his goatee, lost in thought. "It's just…wrong. Boys like girls, and girls like boys. It's the way of the world."

Rapunzel wrinkled her nose. She was very aware of her naivety of the world due to her sheltered upbringing, but something in what her husband was saying wasn't sitting well with her.

"Right, but…why can't people be free to love who they choose? Why is it wrong if a girl loves another girl, or if a boy loves a boy?

"Because people don't think it's normal. They think it's bad."

"Why?"

Eugene was silent, standing in his 'thinking' stance. He didn't have an answer for the girl, and that surprised him, but really didn't at the same time. Rapunzel had a tendency to question everything in existence, and his view on life and the world had changed dramatically since she came into his life.

A sideways smile crept on the man's lips, and the Princess couldn't help but smile in return.

"This is one of the millions of reasons as to why I love you," Eugene said honestly, closing the gap between them and enveloping her in a kiss. Rapunzel laughed and pushed away, "They're going to leave without you!"

"Yeah yeah…" Eugene nodded and rushed towards the door, "I bid adieu m'lady," and mockingly bowed low towards his wife.

The Princess smiled mischievously and sarcastically curtsied in return, "I cannot wait for your return sir," she said in a fake accent, "…For I wish to hear the other millions of reasons for your love, while _making_ love." Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at the thief as he gripped the door frame tightly, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"You know, I could just stay…"

"Get out of here!" The Princess giggled as she shooed her husband away. Eugene laughed as he winked and quietly shut the door behind him, naughty thoughts swirling in his mind as he made his way towards the courtyard.

* * *

"Elsa!"

Anna rushed up to her sister in the hallway and skidded to a stop next to her. Both had washed, changed into fresh clothes and were ready for a new day. Elsa looked as beautiful and graceful as always, sporting her traditional long sleeved dress of Arendelle's colors, her hair up in a tight updo.

"What are your plans for the day?" Anna asked, grasping the girls arm and practically dragging her down the hallway.

"Uhm, Rapunzel and I were going to sample-"

"Let's play hooky today!" Anna exclaimed rather excitedly.

"We're already playing _hooky_." The Queen rolled her eyes. "That's what this whole festival is about, to give everyone a break, to ignore the daily routine and tediousness of life."

"Then why are _you _still working to please everyone? C'mon, let's take a break."

Elsa looked at her sister questioningly. "And what would we do exactly?"

Anna's eyes sparkled. "Do you trust me?"

"No,"

"Not quite the answer I was looking for, but I'll take it. I already have our ride set up, just…c'mon!"

"Can we take Rapunzel?"

"We could, but _no._"

"Please?"

Anna was struck by the sincerity in her sister's eyes, and struggled to say no. She wanted to, _so badly,_ but something pulled at her swelling heart strings.

"Fine."

Elsa smiled, and Anna sighed. Both girls turned down the hall in a different direction towards Rapunzel's and Eugene's chambers, only to find the brunette already waiting outside her room.

"Elsa! Anna!" Rapunzel smiled and greeted the girls, arms open wide.

Elsa hugged the brunette and Anna stood there awkwardly. The Queen could only roll her eyes as she stepped away from the Princess.

"Are we ready to hit the best food spots of Arendelle?" Rapunzel asked, blatant excitement in her voice.

Elsa sighed. "There has been a change of plans, though I'm not exactly sure what the plans _are." _Elsa eyed her sister suspiciously who only grinned in response.

"I promise, it's totally awesome." Anna assured them.

"Awesome? I haven't heard that word before," Rapunzel commented, making a mental note. "Does that mean good?"

Anna did everything in her power to not roll her eyes. "It means amazing. Super good. The best possible good that exists."

"That's…awesome." Rapunzel tested the word, and liked how it felt on her tongue. "I'll be bringing that back with me to Corona."

"Great!" Anna exclaimed sarcastically, linking her arms with both girls and dragging them down the corridor. "Now this will be a bit of a trip, so I hope you both are prepared for a bit of cool weather, and you may want to bring snacks."

"Please say you aren't serious…" Elsa mumbled, but Rapunzel beamed.

"I already ate. I'm ready!"

"Great." Anna replied rather monotone as she led the two girls to the stables. This wasn't exactly what she had planned, in regards to company at least, but it would have to do.

* * *

"Anna, I really hope we aren't going to where I _think_ we're going…" Elsa asked, the wind rushing in her face as Anna led the sleigh through the snow.

"It's probably where you think we're going," Anna said honestly, a smile on her face.

"But, didn't it disappear? When the freeze ended?"

"-where are we going?" Rapunzel interrupted, squeezed between the two girls and slightly confused.

Elsa sighed, letting her face drop to her palm.

Rapunzel looked at Anna for clarification. The Princess of Arendelle was grinning broadly as she took a turn, the two royal horses leading the way, unfamiliar with the terrain, but trusting where their master was leading them.

"We're almost there…"

And there it was.

Rapunzel gasped as a castle rose before them, reflecting in the sun and casting rainbows on the mountain it rested on.

Elsa even raised her head from her hands, looking at her creation for the first time from an outsider's perspective. It appeared unchanged and undamaged for being abandoned the past year, minus some of the damage caused by Hans and his men when they fought off Marshmallow. Elsa had never thought of returning, assuming it had dissipated when she ended the freeze.

"And here we are!" Anna exclaimed, slowing the sleigh and hopping off.

Rapunzel was still staring in awe, even though she wasn't quite sure what she was looking at.

"Elsa, did you make this?" Rapunzel asked finally, her eyes darting to the Queen next to her.

She nodded, unsure of what to say. "It's…sort of a long story," she began, but Anna interrupted her.

"The best attraction in all of Arendelle, the Snow Queen's Castle. And who better to give the tour than the Snow Queen herself?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, you know how I detest that name."

Anna rolled her eyes as they made their way to the castle steps. Elsa was the first to arrive, the two girls trailing behind her. She placed her hand gingerly on the staircase, feeling the cool ice underneath her skin. The material was so fine it was like glass, smooth and flawless. The Queen took a deep breath and climbed the first step, causing new ice to sprout from the foundation and rebuild itself, repairing the damage caused a year prior.

Rapunzel gasped, causing Elsa to turn around and look at the Princess with sad eyes. "Sorry Rapunzel, it just happens sometimes."

"No! This is _awesome!_" the brunette rushed up to the Queen and linked arms with her. "Your power is amazing Elsa, I can't wait to see the rest."

This made Elsa smile as she led the girl up the icy stairs, holding her tightly to keep her from slipping.

Anna watched from the bottom of the staircase. Rapunzel was chatting excitedly and Elsa was nodding, and would occasionally throw her head back and laugh. It made her heart soar and stomach drop at the same time, and jealousy consumed her. She looked down at the first step and sighed heavily, shoulders drooping forward. The Princess outstretched her arms for balance and was ready to make the first step when someone grabbed her hand, then laced her arm through theirs.

"I told you," Elsa whispered, leading Anna up the first few steps, her body pressed tightly against Elsa's side. "I'll always be here for you."

Anna beamed and kissed her sister on the cheek affectionately. This caused Elsa to blush, a smile creeping to her lips as she continued to haul her up the stairs, reaching Rapunzel at the top.

When Anna unlatched herself from her sister, the Queen took a step forward and swung her arms open, the large doors flying open in response. It was as if Elsa's presence brought the castle to its former glory, and it seemed to hum and glow with life.

"This is amazing…" Rapunzel whispered to herself, her breath puffing out in front of her as she entered the main chamber. Her eyes trailed over the never ending banisters and pillars of ice, and across the looming chandelier, all of which held the Princess of Corona in a permanent state of shock and awe. Elsa suddenly felt extremely confident, and somewhat giddy. She was back in her element, in her home away from home, and it made her want to unravel.

Elsa controlled herself and led the two girls through the castle and up the endless flights of stairs. Both Rapunzel and Anna fawned over the details, from miniature snowflake patterns lining the walls to the miraculous chandeliers that graced every room. Elsa said nothing, letting the girls talk amongst each other, and the Queen found it absolutely adorable.

Elsa followed Anna and Rapunzel who began to lead themselves through the top floor. Suddenly, both girls paused in an entryway, and Elsa realized they had just stumbled upon her old chambers.

She came up behind them and surveyed the damage, and a small gasp escaped her lips.

The chandelier lay broken in a million pieces, and arrows littered the floor and stuck out of walls. She could see the damage she had caused, with ice spikes sticking out in all directions, and the wall of ice she used to not only push one of the Duke's men off the balcony, but to protect herself from arrows as well.

The Queen stepped into the room and picked up a piece of the chandelier, twirling it about in her hands.

"I'm sorry you had to see this," Elsa sighed, tossing the piece back to the floor.

"I had no idea," Anna stepped beside her and took her hand, then surveyed the damaged. "This was because of Hans?"

"Yes and no," Elsa held her sister's hand tightly as she relived the memory in her mind. "It was primarily the Duke's men, but Hans was playing them, just like he played you, and me." The Queen looked to her sister and smiled weakly. "But we survived, and Hans is gone, and you're alright."

Rapunzel watched this exchange with curiosity. The body language, the light touches, the expressions on the girls faces, it was all very clear to her. Anna and Elsa loved each other, and this brought a small smile to the Princess's face.

"I'm going to explore the castle a little more," Rapunzel interjected, slowly backing out of the room, her eyes smiling.

Elsa turned around. "Oh are you sure? We can stay together,"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I brought my sketchbook and was hoping I could squeeze some sketches in before we go, if you don't mind Elsa,"

Elsa smiled, "Not at all Rapunzel."

The Princess of Corona smiled, then disappeared into the castle, leaving Anna and Elsa alone together in the silence of the chamber.

"You should fix it," Anna said suddenly, releasing her sister's arm and walking over to one of the walls, attempting to yank one of the arrows from it. "This is too depressing, let's turn this place back to its formal glory."

Elsa rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, the arrow loosening from the ice and sending Anna flying backwards. "I don't know. This sort of serves as a reminder-"

"A _depressing_ reminder." Anna interjected, wading through the debris and tossing the arrow over the balcony. "C'mon Elsa, please? For me?"

Anna's words repeated themselves in Elsa's mind. _'For me?'_

A sly smile appeared on Elsa's face as she raised her hands up, "Ready?"

Anna just about screamed in delight as she rushed back into the chambers, giggling profusely.

The Queen took a deep breath as blood rushed to her cheeks. She stomped her foot on the frozen ground, the millions of ice particles from the chandelier rising into the air.

Anna was beside herself, literally jumping up and down and reaching for the frozen pieces, poking them as they soared above her. They swirled above their heads, Elsa waving her arms gracefully, and condensed into a single mass at the ceiling. With a flick of Elsa's wrist, a new chandelier exploded from the shape, layers upon layers of giant snowflakes growing from the ceiling like a flower.

New walls began to grow from the ground as others melted and fell away. Elsa was rebuilding the room entirely, removing everything that reminded her of that fateful day a year prior.

Silence soon followed, a small layer of snow settling on Anna's hair as she looked around the chambers. Everything was back to the way it was, no scarred ice was in sight, and Elsa's defensive ice walls had melted away. Even the arrows seemed to have whisked themselves out of the room, and Anna launched herself on to her sister, enveloping her in a hug.

"That was beautiful Elsa, you're amazing!" she cried, her voice muffled in her sister's shoulder. Elsa laughed as her body relaxed into the embrace, but her heart was thudding at lightning speed. "Thank you," was all she could muster as she held her sister tightly.

"Y'know," Anna began, pulling her face away so she was looking directly into Elsa's eyes. Their faces were mere inches from each other, and suddenly both girl's cheeks grew hot.

"Y'know?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow when the girl didn't continue.

Anna was silent, breathing heavily and staring into the Queen's eyes, getting lost in thought.

"I - forgot what I was gunna say…" she breathed, a light snow continuing to fall on her hair and eyebrows.

From the corner of her eye, Elsa could see a single flake of snow drift above Anna, then lazily fall between the two girls, landing finally on the tip of the Princess's nose.

And Elsa lost control.

Still on a high from the magic she had just performed, her blood crackled with ice as she closed the distance between her and Anna. While the movement was quick, their lips touched softly, and Elsa could feel Anna's hands gripping the fabric of her dress behind her. Panic erupted in the Queen's gut and she tried to pull away, mentally slapping herself for such an uncalled for action, but Anna didn't let go. She pulled Elsa closer towards her, their bodies pressing hard up against each other's, and deepened the kiss.

Elsa's mind screamed in want as she pushed Anna against the wall, her body sliding on Anna's, hands shaking. Anna's hands travelled up the back of Elsa's dress, the girl trying to control an animal-like need that was trying to overtake her, and how desperately she wanted to tear off the Queen's dress.

"Anna…" Elsa moaned, and the sound of her own voice seemed to snap the Queen out of her fantasy.

Elsa abruptly pulled away, a look of panic in her eyes. She stared at her hands then clasped them to her chest, backing away from her sister.

"Wait Elsa-" Anna reached for her sister but Elsa shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I'm so sorry. Oh my god-" Her eyes began to well up with tears as she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"Wait Elsa! Stop!" Anna followed her, attempting to hold her balance as she tried to move quickly on the slick ice. Elsa was faster, and the Queen flew down the stairs, passing Rapunzel who was sketching snowflakes and humming to herself.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel jumped up from her spot as Elsa ran past her, not even acknowledging the Princess.

"Rapunzel!" Anna called, trying to somehow mentally convey a message to stop her, but instead slipped on the first step of the staircase and went crashing down, slamming into Rapunzel and taking the Princess with her the rest of the way.

When they finally skid to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, Elsa was already gone, the door to the palace left ajar.

"Owww," Anna mumbled as she rolled off the Princess, defeated, body splayed on the icy ground. Rapunzel untangled herself and sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened?" she asked, checking the rest of her body for bruises. "Why did Elsa leave?"

Anna shook her head, still lying flat on the ground. She didn't know what to say and wasn't entirely sure what had happened.

Elsa had kissed her

Elsa had kissed her!

A smile appeared on the Princess's face as she attempted to prop herself up. She looked at Rapunzel with a dreamy expression, and the Princess of Corona understood instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Author:

Sorry for the slow update, I've been crazy sick. But I'm alive and ready to rock now. And so are two other girls we know, if you catch my drift.

THE chapter. Well, for now at least. 'Nuff said.

* * *

"ELSA?!"

"ELSSAAA!"

Rapunzel and Anna called out into the night. Anna led the sleigh, Rapunzel holding a lamp as she attempted to peer into the darkness. The sun had finally set, but a strong, cold wind slowed the girls' pace.

"This wind isn't helping," Anna called to Rapunzel, who hardly heard it.

Anna slowed the horses to a stop and sighed heavily. She tried to follow Elsa's steps in the snow, but they disappeared as the wind blew the top layer away.

"Do you think Elsa went back to the castle?" Rapunzel asked, collapsing back into the sled and rehanging the lantern.

"Which one? She could be anywhere!"

Anna and Rapunzel sat silently, the wind tugging at their hair, lost in thought.

"We could split up," Rapunzel offered, eyeing the two horses, "I can return to Arendelle and you can head back to the North Castle. Whether you find Elsa or not, we meet back at the courtyard tonight."

Anna turned to the Princess suspiciously, "You aren't going to pull a _Hans _on me, are you?"

Rapunzel stared dumbly at the girl. "A Hans…oh! Hans! Prince Hans of the Southern Isles! Elsa told me about him."

The auburn sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course she did…" Anna mumbled.

A very serious expression crossed Rapunzel's face as she turned towards Anna and reached for her hand. "I will not pull a _Hans_, I already have a kingdom to return to, remember?"

_'What is up with this girl and holding hands?' _ Anna thought as she held Rapunzel's hand awkwardly. She desperately wanted to pull away, but Rapunzel didn't seem to be willing to let go anytime soon.

"But Anna, _Princess _Anna," she corrected herself, trying to form the correct words in her mouth. "If you love Elsa, why are you engaged to Kristoff? Why did you say yes to the engagement?"

"I never said I loved Elsa-" Anna attempted to interject, but Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that silenced her immediately.

"Ok," Anna pulled her hand away and held it up in surrender, "Ok." She took a deep breath and attempted to arrange her thoughts, not sure if the 'Ok' was for Rapunzel or more for herself.

"I didn't know this was going to happen," Anna began, wind pulling at her hair. "I've been with Kristoff because I thought that was it. I thought that's what love was, and I thought after everything he did, that I owed it to him." Anna sat back in the sled and tightened her cloak around her, beginning to feel the cold. "But then I started having these _feelings_…"

"For Elsa," Rapunzel encouraged.

"For Elsa." Anna sighed, hiding her face in her hands. "It's so wrong. It's all so wrong and so messed up. And I felt pressured! Kristoff Just _had_ to propose to me in front of _everybody._ What was I supposed to do, say no? In front of the entire kingdom? And I didn't know how Elsa felt. I _still _don't know how she feels."

Rapunzel exhaled and looked out into the storm. There wasn't much visibility but she could see the glow of Arendelle over the hills. "I think she's scared," Rapunzel started, then turned to face the Princess again. "Love can be a scary thing. When Eugene and I…well, let's just say we had a bit of a rough start, and we had a lot going against us in the beginning." Her breath puffed out in front of her but was quickly whisked away by the wind. "I had become so _obsessed_ with this dream of mine and once it came true, I didn't know what to do with myself. But then, Eugene was there. The way he looked at me, the way he smiled at me and held my hand, it reminds me of the way Elsa looks at you. When you are brought up, her face always turns a slight shade of red. And the way you two take each other's hands, it's so natural, like they are meant to fit together, like a glove."

Anna looked at her and smiled slightly, "You're very observant."

Rapunzel smiled and shrugged, "Eighteen years pent up in a tower will do that to you."

Both girls giggled until a blast of wind almost knocked Anna's hat off. A look of concern washed over the Princess's faces as they tied their hats tighter around their ears.

"Ok," Anna puffed as she climbed out of the sled and began to untie the horses. "Take this guy back to Arendelle, and there's a torch in the back of the sled to help light your way." If there was something Anna learned from Kristoff, it's that you should always be prepared for the worst. After their close call with the wolves a year prior, Anna always made sure all sleds were properly stocked with torches, climbing gear and rope.

Rapunzel pulled out the torch from the back and lit it with the lantern, then had Anna help her up onto the horse. "Winter here knows the way back to the castle and should take you straight there," Anna explained as she tightened the reins. "Are you sure you're going to be OK by yourself?"

Rapunzel gripped the torch tightly with one hand and the reins in the other. She nodded down to the Princess. "I'll be fine. But remember, if you don't find her in a few hours, you need to return to Arendelle and we'll regroup and send out a search party."

Normally Anna would have been irritated with the demands Rapunzel was making, but she knew she was right. The auburn lit her own torch then handed it to Rapunzel, who held it for her as she climbed atop her own horse. "Don't worry, either way I'll see you tonight," Anna smiled as the torch was handed back to her.

"Where will you start searching?" Rapunzel asked, having to raise her voice to be heard over the howling wind.

Anna pointed north-west, "I'm going to follow the source of this wind. I have a feeling Elsa may be behind it."

Rapunzel nodded and directed her horse towards Arendelle, "Well be safe Anna. You should get going before we lose any more time."

Anna waved as Rapunzel kicked her horse into a full gallop down the mountain. The Princess watched her until she disappeared into the darkness, then turned her horse around in the opposite direction. She faced the heavy winds head-on and kicked her horse into a run, holding on to the reins for dear life.

* * *

Elsa paced back in forth in the snow, clutching her hands to her chest, trying to make sense of her emotions and jumbled thoughts.

After she kissed Anna, she panicked and took off into the surrounding forest. She couldn't face Rapunzel or Anna, she couldn't explain the feelings that were suddenly bubbling up inside of her

"I am the _Queen_ of Arendelle," Elsa mumbled to herself, straightening her back and raising her chin, facing an invisible audience. "I am the Queen of Arendelle, and Anna is my sister_, my sister…_" Elsa was trying to knock sense into her mind, but other thoughts were overpowering her. She couldn't shake the feeling of Anna's body against hers, how soft and warm her lips felt, and how Anna herself didn't pull away, _never _pulled away.

Elsa put her fingers to her lips, remembering how the Princess had deepened the kiss, how the girls' tongue had traced her own lips curiously before plunging into her mouth, searching for more.

The Queen shook her head, trying to eradicate the memory entirely from her mind. Night had already fallen and she knew she couldn't stay out long, but in all honesty she didn't really know where she was. The moon was out and gave a bit of light, but she was still unfamiliar with the farther outskirts of her kingdom. A small wave of panic clenched her gut as she began to take steps in a direction, not exactly sure where she was going.

"ELSA?"

The Queen's head perked up when she heard her name in the distance. It was faint, like the sound was literally trying to be pushed away from her. She stilled and waited, making sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna!"

Happiness, confusion and shame swelled up inside the Queen's chest at once. It took a moment for her to respond, her stubborn side wanting to remain hidden away from the world, but her heart wanting to reach out to the girl.

"A-Anna?" Elsa called, unsure of herself as she took a timid step forward. She could see a light moving through the trees, and she began to walk towards it. "Anna! I'm here!"

"Elsa?" Anna caught wind of the Queen's voice and turned her horse in that direction. She held the flame as far out as she could, trying to catch sight of her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa called out again, and this brought Anna into a full gallop. Soon she was directly in front of her sister, and the sight literally took Elsa's breath away. Anna had lost her hat somewhere on the mountain, and her hair had become freed from its restraints, flowing wildly in the wind. Her cheeks were rosy with the cold and her eyes held a fierce expression. Wordlessly, she speared the torch into the snow and leaped off the horse, tackling Elsa in an embrace.

"Don't you _ever_ run off like that again," Anna held back a sob, surprised by her own sudden outburst of emotion.

Slightly winded, Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, burying her face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Anna, I was…scared," she admitted.

The wind seemed to die down, and what snow flurries were left in the air slowly drifted down on Anna's and Elsa's hair. Anna squeezed her sister tighter, partly a reaction from the cold, and Elsa noticed her shiver slightly.

"You're freezing Anna, let's get you warmed up," Elsa rubbed her sisters back and pulled away reluctantly.

"Don't think you can change the subject so easy," Anna laughed, letting the Queen release her.

"I wasn't aware we were on a specific subject," Elsa said, attempting to sidestep the elephant in the room.

"Are you seriously acting like we didn't just kiss back there? Because reality check, we totally did."

The Queen took a deep breath, her hands turning into fists are her sides. "Anna, we can't do this," Elsa said firmly, turning away from the girl as blood rushed to her cheeks, "This whole thing is wrong, and-"

"Just hear me out," Anna interjected, walking around the Queen to face her again. "Let's just go back to Arendelle and we can talk it out."

Elsa shook her head, "No, not yet. I'm not ready to go back."

Anna took Elsa's hands and ducked low, trying to catch her gaze. "Will you trust me then? I'll take you to a place where it can be just you and me. No royals, no servants, just us."

"Just us? No roya- wait, where's Rapunzel?"

"She's fine! She's fine. I swear I didn't leave her in the snow to freeze to death or anything. We split up looking for you, so she took Winter and headed back to Arendelle, and we're supposed to meet in a few hours."

Elsa sighed, "I'm sorry I've been so much trouble."

"You're worth it," Anna gave her hands a squeeze then pulled the torch out of the snow. "Now c'mon, let's go escape for a little while."

* * *

"This is the third time in a week that you have taken me somewhere without me knowing where," Elsa called over Anna's shoulder as they slowed to a stop. For all Elsa knew, they were in the middle of nowhere, and two small buildings stood in front of them, a warm light glowing in the windows.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post…" Elsa read, peering at the sign in the darkness.

"And SAUUUNNNAAAA!" Anna sang as she dismounted, Elsa following her.

"We're going to a sauna? Are you serious?"

"Yes! I mean no, there is a sauna, and we can go if you want, but it's usually packed, and it's a little warm, I mean, it is a sauna after all."

"I see," Elsa commented, observing her surroundings questioningly.

"We're actually going here," Anna pointed to the hut next to the main outpost, tying up the horse and leading Elsa towards it.

"The sauna is starting to look better by the second," Elsa mumbled, following her sister.

"Did I catch a hint of attitude?" Anna asked mockingly, unlocking the door and pushing it open, "How unbefitting for a Queen."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she watched Anna cross the room and stick the torch into a large stone hearth, illuminating the room. What Elsa thought was a rundown shack was actually small cottage, complete with a wall full of books, a small table with a set of chairs, and walls painted with bright yellows, purples and pinks. Loose hay was jammed in the corner, and Anna made her way over to it and plopped down.

"Tah duh! Welcome to my getaway!"

The Queen was speechless as she walked around the room, running her fingers along the books, noticing no dust rested on their covers.

"I don't understand, what is this place?"

"Actually," Anna thought carefully, picking her words delicately, "This is where Kristoff and I first met. It was just storage then,"

Even from across the room and in the low firelight, Anna could see Elsa's face fall. "So this is yours and Kristoff's place," she assumed.

"NO! No. This is _my_ place. Kristoff doesn't even know what I've done here." Anna climbed out of the hay and made her way towards Elsa, hands clasped behind her back. "It's sort of a long story, but whenever I wanted to get away, after I reintroduced Oaken to Kristoff for trading, I would come here and help Oaken with his paperwork. Then he fixed this place up for me and said I could come anytime."

Elsa seemed slightly hurt, "When you wanted to get away from the castle? Did I put too much pressure on you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it was never to get away from the castle, or from you. It was…to get away from Kristoff, actually."

Surprised, Elsa turned around to face the Princess, and found her getting comfortable on the ground, sitting on an animal fur that served as a rug in front of the fire.

"So, do you like it?" Anna asked genuinely, her eyes hopeful as she patted the spot next to her.

Elsa couldn't help but smile and nodded, sitting down gracefully next to her. "I do. It's beautiful Anna, you did a great job here."

This made Anna smile broadly, showcasing a perfect set of white teeth, "You're the first person I've shown it to, other than Oaken obviously. But your opinion means the most to me, so thank you."

Elsa said nothing, struggling with a question that danced on the tip of her tongue, but just couldn't quite say. Anna noticed this, her features changing dramatically from that of lightheartedness to worry.

"Elsa, is something wrong?" Anna asked, her eyes full of concern.

Elsa wrung out her hands, her fingers dancing nervously on her palms, and turned to the roaring fire. "Are you happy?" she asked quietly, Anna barely hearing her over the crackling of the flames.

"Am I-" Anna paused, confused, "-happy? Of-Of course, right now I'm very happy."

"No," Elsa blurted out, frustrated more with herself than anything. "Are you happy…with Kristoff?"

Anna cocked her head to the side, absorbing the question. She knew the answer right away, it was something she had already thought about but hadn't outwardly admitted. It seemed to be a moment of truth for her, and the younger straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, ready to face whatever backlash was coming. "No," she said simply, "I'm not."

Anna watched Elsa's brow furrow in frustration, still facing the flames. Despite the fire, the room seemed to get a tad colder, and Anna tightened her cloak around her shoulders.

"Then why," Elsa began, shaking her head and turning to the Princess, hurt in her eyes. "Why did you say yes?"

Anna didn't need Elsa to elaborate, she was talking about the proposal. That seemed to be the question of the day, and the Princess could only sigh heavily. "I-I was scared," Anna started. She waited for Elsa to give some sort of response, and when she received none, she continued. "What would you have done if the man you thought you loved proposed to you in front of the entire kingdom? I didn't know what to do."

Elsa digested Anna's words carefully, and found some of it not making sense to her. "_Thought you loved?" _The Queen repeated, the hurt in her eyes turning to confusion.

"I don't love Kristoff, Elsa," Anna breathed, then gestured towards the Queen. "I love you."

Elsa could feel her blood abruptly begin to ice over, her power threatening to boil to the surface. Anna looked radiant in the firelight, her long hair wild from the wind, and the warm light giving her the appearance of fire. Her emotions were suddenly heightened as she digested Anna's last spoken words and her hands began to shake. She was shocked by how free Anna was with her choice of words. _Love _was an emotion Elsa knew very little of, the only love she ever really received was from Anna's selfless act the year prior. But now these new feelings for her went beyond any sisterly affection, and one part of the Queen was desperate to get away, while another wanted quite the opposite.

"I'm a mess Anna," Was all Elsa could muster as tears threatened to fall. She squeezed her hands into fists and raised her head, trying to keep them at bay. "I'm a mess, and I'm broken. You can't love me."

"I _can,_" Anna snaked her hands into Elsa's grip, "Don't you feel it? When we danced in the town square two nights ago? And when you kissed me goodnight? Every time our hands touch? It's…I can't explain it." Anna's heart was exploding out of her chest, nothing but truth and raw emotion emanating from her. All she wanted was Elsa to be honest with her, and she knew that while the Queen was an emotional mess, she knew she was capable of love, if she just wasn't so afraid of it.

"And when you kissed me today," Anna started again, speaking softly, "I felt something that I have never felt before. God Elsa, that kiss! It's been on my mind every moment since, and I can't get you out of my head. You are _always_ in my head."

Elsa shook her head, trying to free her hands from Anna's grip. "This is _wrong_ Anna,"

"-Stop telling me what's right and what's wrong and just tell me how you feel." Anna's gaze was piercing, holding a fierce expression as she glared at her sister. She reluctantly let go of Elsa's hands and gently clasped her own in front of her. "If you don't feel anything, and if I'm living in some insane fantasy, then tell me, and I'll never bother you with any of this ever again."

Tears were falling freely from the Queen's eyes, and Anna cupped Elsa's face in her palms and wiped the stray tears with her thumbs. "Just _tell_ me," Anna begged, her own eyes beginning to brim with tears. She leaned forward, letting her forehead rest against her sisters, her hands falling down the elder girls' shoulders and resting on her arms.

"Please," Anna whispered, her voice pleading as her lips barely grazed the Queen's.

Elsa's mind screamed as Anna's hot breath roamed over her lips, and the Queen let out a shaky breath. "I-" she tried to speak, but couldn't get her thoughts straight. All she knew was that she wanted to close the distance between them, to have her mouth against Anna's and feel her body pressed against hers.

A light snow began to fall as Elsa internally struggled. Anna noticed the dark, stormy look in her eyes as frost began to sneak up the Queen's arms.

"Elsa…" Anna whispered, pulling away when the frost reached her hands. Ice began to gather at the Queen's feet, and a familiar panic appeared on Elsa's face.

"No," Elsa told herself, as if commanding her powers to stop themselves with the word. When the ice continued to creep up the walls and the snow fall heavier, Elsa looked to her sister, clutching her hands to her chest with a look of desperation.

Anna shook her head, "You can control this Elsa, you don't need me for this."

"But I do," Elsa almost whined, trying to be heard over the growing storm inside the small cottage. "It was always you. You were the only one who ever had any power over me, and I need you. I will _always_ need you."

Elsa reached for Anna's cheek and led her face to her own, determined to make contact. Anna obliged, but instead of meeting her halfway, threw her weight on the Queen, knocking her backwards onto the rug in surprise. Their lips met in a frenzy, Anna straddling Elsa, all the ice and snow instantly evaporating into glittery dust. Their lips moved with fervor as Anna pinned Elsa to the ground in fear of her running away again.

Elsa reached for the clasp of Anna's cloak and used it to pull her closer, then unsnapped it in one quick movement. The Queen then pushed herself up slightly, pulling away from Anna's mouth and trailing kisses across the Princess's jawline to her ear. A moan escaped from Anna's lips when Elsa's teeth grazed her ear, then tugged on it affectionately. Their senses were heightened and each touch with their fingers and each lick of their tongue brought electricity pulsing through their bodies.

In a brave move, Elsa gripped Anna's waist and knocked her over, rolling herself over the Princess so that she was on top. Anna yipped in surprise, but was unable to suppress a smile, liking this aggressive version of her sister. She younger girl perched herself up and slammed her lips against the Queen's, returning the same courtesy and trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Elsa attempted to suppress a moan as she lowered herself onto Anna, pressing her thigh against Anna's wet core. The sudden pressure sent the Princess's mind reeling, Elsa's name escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around the Queen, entangling her fingers in the platinum locks and releasing it from its restraints.

A small gasp escaped from the younger girl and Elsa pulled away instantly, a look of concern on her face.

"No, don't stop," Anna assured her breathlessly, pulling on the fabric of Elsa's dress to bring her closer, "I've just, never seen you with your hair down. You look beautiful."

Elsa's already rosy cheeks reddened more as Anna reached again for her hair, combing her fingers through the girls mane and letting it fall around the Queen's face. Both girls gazed at each other for a moment, breathing heavily, lost in the other girl's beauty. But the moment came and went, and Anna craned her neck, her lips slightly parted, beckoning Elsa to meet her halfway.

"I think," Elsa huskily whispered as she lowered herself, feeling the uncomfortable pull of her dress as she hovered over Anna's lips, "…that you're wearing too much."

"Look who's talking Ms. High Collar over there," Anna interjected, but was quickly hushed by Elsa's moving lips, followed by a pair of roaming hands that began to unbutton her undershirt, then sneaking behind her back to pull at her bodice. Another moan escaped Anna's lips as the Queen moved her hips against her, and was ready to complain about the unfairness of her current position, but a sudden knock on the large wooden door sent both girls staggering, Anna shooting up and bashing her head into Elsa's face, causing the Queen to fall over.

"Anna? Are you in there?"

It was Kristoff.

Both girls panicked, Elsa holding her face as Anna attempted to straighten her clothes.

"Uhm, yeah! Just a second!" Anna called, Elsa motioning to the girls shirt which was currently unbuttoned and revealing quite a bit of Anna's chest.

The door shook as Kristoff attempted to enter. "Anna? I think the door's locked."

"Weird!" Anna called back as she pointed to Elsa's hair and mouthing, "Your hair! It looks insane!" and gestured at it dramatically. Elsa ran her hands through her locks and attempted to braid what she could over her shoulder before Anna reached the door.

"Hiiii," Anna sang as she unlocked the door and swung it open. Kristoff looked at her strangely, her hair being a total mess and looking quite disheveled. He was ready to move into an embrace when he noticed Elsa over her shoulder.

"Oh! Elsa! I didn't know you were also here," Kristoff took a step back awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He looked between the two girls who both appeared to be out of breath and broke the awkward silence. "I was leading the royals back from the frozen lake and took a pit stop to talk to Oaken about an order, and I saw the horse." Kristoff pointed to Anna's white stallion nearby who flicked his tail in reply.

"Oh yeah," Anna began, trying to come up with a story as Kristoff stepped into the cottage, looking around at the newly made changes. "Elsa and I were just-"

"Elsa! Your nose!" Kristoff interrupted, "It's bleeding!"

Elsa brought her hand to her nose, unaware of the blood that was slowly dripping from it. Kristoff looked back at Anna and looked her over, taking in how her dress hung off her awkwardly, and how her hair was undone.

Realization dawned on Kristoff's face as he pointed to both girls, "Wait, did you two…"

"I can explain!" Anna jumped in, desperation in her voice as she rushed towards the blonde.

"-Get in a fight?" Kristoff finished, causing Anna to stop in her tracks in shock.

"Anna, seriously, you punched your sister? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kristoff looked at both girls in disbelief, then shook his head.

"It was an accident," Elsa finally spoke, turning on her Queenly mannerisms and stepping towards the Ice Master. "Yes, we were fighting, but Anna didn't mean to hit me. You know how she moves her arms about when she gets emotional." Elsa eyed her sister, who nodded hurriedly in return.

"Yup," was all Anna could say as she made a movement with her arms, acting out her elbow swinging about wildly, "Elbow. Face."

The blonde rolled his eyes as he made his way towards Anna and gave her a quick hug. "I'm going to leave you two to figure this out," he said, pulling away and stepping out the door. He looked at Anna with a disappointed look on his face, "This would explain the wild weather that slowed us down on our way back," he added, a small smile on his face.

Anna smiled back and Kristoff leaned in to kiss her, forgetting about Elsa who cleared her throat behind them.

"Oops, sorry." Kristoff grinned, looking at Anna up and down one last time before turning around and returning to his sled, Sven waiting impatiently.

Both girls let out a shaky breath that neither of them realized they were holding as Anna shut the door, and both girls were also too shocked to notice the single tear that had escaped from Kristoff's eye the second he pulled away from Anna. His gait was slower than usual as he climbed into his sled, his gloved hand moving to his mouth, trying to hold back a sob. He normally wasn't one to cry, but the evidence was plain and clear in view, and it shocked him more than anything.

He heard Anna's moan moments before he knocked on the door.

He smelled the unfamiliar lavender scent that wafted around Anna when he hugged her.

He tasted a foreign sweetness that was Anna's kiss, a taste that was alien to him.

He felt the heat of her skin when he touched her, a slight sheen of sweat still glaring on the surface.

And he saw the patch of wetness on the front of Anna's dress directly below her pelvis, the Ice Master attempting to block out the image of the two sisters on top of each other.

With a frustrated yell, Kristoff finally picked up the reins and called to Sven, "C'mon buddy, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Author:

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! And I apologize for not writing as quickly as I would like, but real world stuff keeps getting in the way (like, the gym, lol). So here is the next installment of the Freeze Festival, chapter 9 (OMG WE'RE AT CHAPTER 9!? WUTTT!?). I want to give a warning that this chapter is a big step to next chapter, which will have a glaring M rating (I don't really do crazy dark stuff, so the fans who aren't into that can breath a sigh of relief). But you can most definitely expect some frick-frack.

* * *

Anna and Elsa returned to Arendelle and were met by a very relieved Rapunzel, who greeted both girls with two very tight hugs. Elsa noticed Anna's change in demeanor towards the Princess almost instantly, the two girls smiling at each other broadly as if they shared a secret. The Queen raised an eyebrow to her sister and she shrugged her shoulders, "She knows," Anna said simply.

Blood rushed to Elsa's face as her eyes instantly shot to Rapunzel, who giggled profusely.

"It's OK," the brunette said, taking one hand in each of hers and serving as a bridge between the sisters. "I'm just so happy for you two."

"Rapunzel!"

All three girls turned their heads to the source of Rapunzel's name, and found Eugene jogging towards them, waving his hand in the air as he came closer.

Anna and Elsa instantly dropped Rapunzel's hands and stepped farther away from each other when he approached them.

"Your Majesty," Eugene greeted as he gave a rigid bow, then realized he forgot to greet Anna.

"Princess Anna," he added, bowing to her as well.

The Queen was still recovering from the shock of Rapunzel's knowledge, and when she gave no response to the Prince, Anna had to step in, suppressing a laugh at his floundering form and smiled, "Eugene, you don't have to use formalities around us. We're friends."

"Thank God, 'cause I'm awful at it," Eugene said with a wink, then realized he just winked at the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, and feeling awkward, blinked excessively as if something was in his eye. "And I mean I'm awkward at being formal, not friends. I mean, I don't mean _not _friends-"

Rapunzel put a hand on her husband's shoulder to quiet him, and the man's shoulder's relaxed.

"His brain moves faster than his mouth," Rapunzel smiled, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Anna and Elsa both caught eyes with each other and smiled, finding the affection quite adorable, their hands suddenly twitching with the desire to touch the other.

Eugene took a deep breath and looked at the women in front of him. "I originally was going to ask Kristoff to join me for a pint and some food at the pub down the road, but he seemed pretty mad about something." The brunette scratched the back of his neck as if relieving the memory, confusion apparent in his face for a short moment. "So," he continued, "I was hoping I could extend the invitation to you ladies?"

Anna and Elsa eyed each other with knitted brows, and Rapunzel caught the gesture, all three women looking at one another questioningly.

"…did I miss something?" Eugene asked, noticing the silent exchanges between the girls.

Anna shifted weight on her toes and faced Eugene, the concern on her face disappearing. "You said Kristoff seemed mad?"

"Yeah," the man's hand instantly went to his chin as if deep in thought, "He was unloading his sleigh in the stables and was literally throwing everything everywhere. His poor moose was even freaked out by it."

"Reindeer," Anna and Elsa said in unison, but the ex-thief shrugged it off.

"Whatever was bothering him, he wasn't happy." Eugene finished, eyeing the auburn girl across from him. Eugene was not an idiot and knew something had happened between Anna and Kristoff, there being no other obvious explanation. Anna's body language gave it away, how she couldn't seem to stand still, and her overly-casual tone of voice, but Eugene had no desire to get in the middle of it.

"So," the man said, desperate to change the subject, "will I have three beautiful ladies as my arm candy tonight? I'd be the most revered man in all of Arendelle."

"Unfortunately I have to decline," Anna sighed honestly, "But Elsa, you should go. The festival is almost over and you won't get many opportunities like this again."

Elsa caught Anna's eye for a fleeting moment but the auburn was quick to turn away. The Queen sighed inwardly and faced the future King and Queen of Corona. "I would love to, but do you mind if a change into more suitable attire?" The Queen motioned to herself, still looking a bit frazzled from the horse ride back.

"Of course, I'll wait here." Eugene smiled and gave a slight bow. Rapunzel had yet to change as well and took a step away with the Queen. "I need to do the same, be right back," she said casually, blowing a kiss to her prince and linking her arms with Elsa and Anna. The Princess pulled the two girls quickly away, rushing to get inside the castle.

"I need to talk to Kristoff," Anna said flatly, unlatching herself from Rapunzel's grip and turning the opposite direction without another word. Both girls stared questioningly after her, Elsa's gut cramping with the idea that Kristoff may somehow know. But how?

Elsa's eyes darkened as she glanced at the brunette next to her, her irises storming into the back of Rapunzel's head.

_'No, she wouldn't. Would she?'_

* * *

Kristoff stared at the medallion that hung from Sven's neck.

When he first returned to the stables, the blonde spent the first few minutes releasing his anger and fury on his ice harvesting supplies, flinging the picks and iron parts into the walls. Once the back of his sleigh was empty, only his lute remained, another gift from Anna exactly one year ago. He picked it up gingerly, spinning the device in his hands, tempted to smash that into the wall as well. But something held him back, and now he sat dejectedly next to Sven's stall on a small stool, staring at the light glinting off the silver badge, his lute resting in his lap.

It was if the token was mocking him. Everything about it screamed wealth, a solid silver piece with a snowflake carved into it, a diamond placed in the center. Even the ribbon that it hung on was in the Queen's royal colors of green and purple.

_'Elsa.'_

Anger flared up inside him again as blood rushed to his face, reliving the event in his head from earlier. He couldn't shake what he had seen, let alone heard. Both girls didn't even realize how obvious the whole situation was, and that made Kristoff laugh out loud. This caused Sven to stir, very aware that his master wasn't well, but the laugh was off-putting and almost frightened him.

Kristoff cleared his throat and picked up his lute, his left hand resting gingerly on the strings, positioning themselves to a familiar chord.

"Reindeers are better than people…" he began, "Sven, don't you think that's true?"

The reindeer didn't look up at him, didn't even acknowledge him, eyes closed as he snorted.

Kristoff huffed but sang his part anyway, "Yeah people will beat you and curse you and…_cheat_ you…"

The last words hung off Kristoff's tongue, his fingers frozen over the chord, unable to say any more. The man sniffed angrily, his eyes beginning to water, frustrated with himself.

"Kristoff."

The small voice made the blonde jump, the lute falling from his grip and clattering to the floor. The Ice Master cursed to himself as he picked the instrument back up, checked the tuning and began to play again, ignoring the voice behind him.

"Kristoff," Anna tried again, slipping into the stables and walking towards him, trying to get his attention.

The blonde misplaced a finger and hit a sour chord, causing him to stop and swivel around on the stool, eyeing Anna up and down.

"You changed," he said simply, his head gesturing to her dress. He repositioned the instrument in his hands and began to play, not taking his eyes off the girl.

Redness creeped to Anna's face as she looked down at herself, "Yes, I tore my dress."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, "In more places than one I'm sure."

Anna could feel the tension between them and it terrified her. She felt her breathing become constricted, and she began to wring her hands nervously.

"Kristoff, we really need to talk-" The auburn began, but Kristoff's icy gaze silenced her. The man said nothing and he set the lute gently on the ground in front of him, then placed his boot on the instrument and pushed it with his foot in her direction. The lute bounced on the uneven stone and flipped over, strings snapping along the way until it rested at Anna's feet, the neck breaking off in a final clatter.

"You can have that back," he said finally, rising from his spot and preparing to walk away.

Anna rushed up to him, ignoring the lute and took his arm, trying to turn him around. "Kristoff, please talk to me," she begged.

A strangled laugh escaped the man's throat, still facing away from the Princess. "You know, you probably should have talked to me _before _I proposed to you."

Anna stepped back, releasing Kristoff's arm. "In my defense, I _didn't know_ you were going to propose to me."

The man whirled around, his brown eyes burning with a fierceness Anna had never seen before. She suddenly felt very small next to the Ice Master as he towered over her.

"Oh! So now you're defensive? Maybe you shouldn't have slept with your _sister _while you and I were still together."

Anna's eyes widened, her hands shaking as tears built up in her eyes.

"Why so quiet?" Kristoff asked, leaning forward so that he was eye to eye with the Princess. "Funny, you didn't have a problem howling Elsa's name earlier," he spat bitterly.

"It's…not like that," She whispered hoarsely. _But it was._

Kristoff's expression changed suddenly, the vehement look in his eyes softening slightly. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he misunderstood the situation. Maybe Anna played a different role, and was somehow a victim.

"Anna, is this Elsa's doing? Is she taking advantage of you?" He asked, confusion and anger apparent in his features as he took a step towards the Princess. "Is this because of me? Did I do something wrong?" Kristoff reached for Anna's forearms and gripped them tightly, peering into the girls eyes. Anna saw his expression change from angry to hopeful, his eyes widening, wet with emotion.

"Was she jealous of us?" He continued to ask, shaking Anna's arms, "…Of what we had? I swear if Elsa forced herself on you, I don't care if she's Queen, I'll-"

"Kristoff No!" Anna tried to pull herself from Kristoff's grip, but the man held tight. He wanted answers, was _desperate _for answers, and wouldn't let go of the Princess until she confirmed his fears.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on," the Ice Master growled, his face inches from Anna's.

"I-" Anna tried to speak but she began to sob, wet tears streaking down her face.

In a quick movement, the stable doors swung open, slamming against the walls and causing the horses and Sven to jump in fright.

"_Get away from her_!"

Both Anna's and Kristoff's heads shot up in surprise when a wall of ice appeared between them, breaking Kristoff's grip on Anna's arms and knocking both of them in opposite directions.

Elsa strode into the stables, brows furrowed in anger and her hands poised in the air, waiting for Kristoff to react.

"No! Elsa wait!" Anna climbed to her feet but Elsa was faster, flinging her arm and creating a sheet of ice spikes that separated Kristoff from them. Anna's protests continued to fall on deaf ears as Elsa strode closer to the Ice Master, her eyes burning with anger.

Kristoff kicked away from the ice in fear as he attempted to scramble to his feet. Sven was in a panic in his stall and jumped over the wooden gate, attempting to reach his best friend.

"Get out!" Elsa cried, the spikes growing like trees from the ground, solidifying the wall between them. Anna lunged herself at Elsa before she could cause any more damage and held back her arm, giving Kristoff a chance to heave himself onto Sven.

The Queen watched as Kristoff gave Anna a pained look, hurt apparent in his eyes before he kicked Sven into a gallop, kicking open the stable doors and disappearing into the night.

Elsa waited a moment, her chest heaving, the anger in her face subsiding. She lowered her hands and faced her sister, reaching for the girls' arms. "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" The Queen gently touched Anna's forearms, who winced at the contact. Elsa looked at her questioningly before slowly rolling up the auburn's sleeves, revealing two red marks where Kristoff had gripped on to her just moments before.

"He wasn't going to hurt me Elsa, he would never hurt me." Anna whispered, snatching her hands back and rolling her sleeves back down, eyes averted to the ground.

Elsa tried to catch her sight but Anna refused to look at her, staring instead at the thin layer of ice that had begun to coat the ground of the stables. Elsa followed her gaze, trailing the ice to the scene behind her where her wall of ice still stood, slowly spreading and creeping up the walls and over Kristoff's sled.

With a heavy sigh, the Queen waved her hand in the air, feeling a sense of control when the ice began to retract and disappear into nothingness.

"He knows," Anna mumbled, tears falling freely from her eyes. She looked up at Elsa finally when the Queen faced her, eyes wide with fear, like a doe separated from her mother. "He knew the moment he saw us. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Anna was shaking her head, holding herself and trying to sniff away the tears. "Kristoff is a good man. He didn't deserve this." Her mind was in another place as she began to cry again and Elsa reached for her, only to be shaken off. The Queen stood awkwardly in front of her sister, unsure of what to do.

"I'm – I'm sorry Anna," Elsa tried, wanting desperately to touch her sister but instead clasping her hands in front of her. "I thought – he was _hurting _you," It came out more as a fact instead of an apology, the Queen motioning to Anna's arms.

"He was just scared," Anna tried to compensate for Kristoff's behavior, but was unsure of herself. "He –" the auburn paused as her hands began to shake, trying to keep control of her emotions, "…didn't mean to."

Elsa shook her head and wrapped her arms around Anna tightly, ignoring her initial protests and allowing the Princess to cry into her chest. Elsa kissed the top of her head, trying to sooth her, her own mind racing in fear. What if Kristoff told somebody?

"I need to fix this." Anna muttered as she pulled away from Elsa, determination in her eyes.

"_We _can fix this tomorrow," Elsa soothed, glancing at the darkness outside. Anna sniffed in reply and nodded slowly, unlatching herself from the Queen's hands and turning away.

Elsa said nothing as she followed Anna, her hand at the younger girl's waist in an attempt to comfort her, but she slowly let it slide away when they left the stables. When they reached Anna's door, Elsa found herself fidgeting with her hands, unable to make eye contact.

"You only do that when you have something on your mind," Anna cut into the silence with a small smile, nodding her head towards Elsa's hands.

The Queen let out a nervous laugh and attempted to relax herself. Anna tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear and waited, unsure of what to do with herself.

"I - uhm," Elsa mentally slapped herself. Where was her nerve? Why was she suddenly so tongue tied? One look from Anna and the Queen melted all over again, her words unable to form in her mouth.

"Yes," Anna said simply, catching Elsa's eyes with a shy smile.

"Yes?" Elsa finally managed, "But I haven't even asked –"

"Yes, I'll stay with you tonight."

Blood rushed to Elsa's cheeks as a wide smile formed on her lips. Anna laughed and, quickly glancing up and down the halls, placed a quick kiss on the side of her mouth.

"See you in a bit?" Elsa asked, her fingers dancing on the younger girls hips, not wanting to release her.

"See you in a bit." Anna confirmed, and placing another quick kiss on the Queen's cheek, disappeared into her room.

When Elsa returned to her chambers, she found herself pacing the length of the room, nervous, trying to keep a light snow from falling. Every now again a snowflake would fall into her path, and she would swat at it irritably.

And there she would wait, thirty minutes, forty-five, sixty.

After the second hour rolled around, Elsa collapsed into her bed, holding herself, finally accepting that Anna wasn't going to show.


	10. Chapter 10

Oops, off by a chapter again. Damn you fingers for typing too much crap, damn you!

Btdubs, updates may become _slightly _slower on this because I started a new AU Elsanna fic. I'm sorry, but I really needed some modern-ness and I find the idea of Anna cussing and using words such as 'Feelz' and 'Adorbz' absolutely, well, adorbz. So feel free to check it out if you're interested, it is called 'Across the Ice'.

* * *

Anna fumbled in the dark, making her way to the window and throwing open the curtains, letting the moonlight illuminate her way.

"Anna."

Anna jumped in fright, whirling around, her hand on her heart.

"It's me, Kristoff," he said finally, lighting a match in front of his face. He looked around the room and spotted a candle next to Anna's bed and made his way over to it, quickly lighting it before the match burned down.

"Kristoff," Anna began, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself. She was struck with fear for a moment, reliving the anger he expressed earlier. She took a step back, which Kristoff noticed, and the man held his hands up.

"I'm sorry," his face was genuine, picking up the candle finally and holding it in front of him. The anger from earlier had subsided, and instead replaced with sadness, his body slightly slumped. "I know I'm not supposed to be here," he looked around nervously for a second. "But I want to talk, if you'll let me."

Anna wrung her hands nervously as she eyed the man, absorbing his body language. She shouldn't have been afraid of him, and she hated herself for it, but he was hurt, and she couldn't blame him for his reaction earlier.

"OK," Anna said simply, unmoving.

Kristoff took a deep breath and stood across the room awkwardly, the only light coming from the candle in his hand. "I'm sorry," he said again, and instead of walking towards Anna, he sat down and leaned his back against the side of Anna's bed, placing the candle on the floor in front of him. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he began again, looking at his ungloved hands. "I was just…so mad. I'm still mad, but more because I don't know what's going on. I don't understand." Kristoff looked up to Anna with sad eyes that made the girl choke up. She slowly made her way to the Ice Master and sat next to him, the candle and a fair amount of space between them.

Kristoff looked to her, trying to catch her gaze. "What did I do wrong?"

Anna could feel the tears threatening to fall for the umpteenth time that night. She shook her head and continued to face forward, "You would think it was something you did," Anna said, sniffing and wiping at her face. She rested her head against the bed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong," she paused, searching for the words.

"Are you and Elsa serious?" Kristoff asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Anna nodded but said nothing

"So this isn't just some-"

"I love her."

Anna finally faced the Ice Master, her eyes wide and vulnerable. Kristoff searched her face, trying to decipher what he saw.

"You love her." He repeated, digesting his own words, letting out a shaky breath. "Like, _love _her." Kristoff looked at Anna again who stared back, her expression unchanged. "Why...didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know," Anna said honestly, running a nervous hand through her hair. "I mean, I've always loved Elsa. But I didn't realize…" she struggled with the words, and Kristoff hesitantly reached across the space and touched her shoulder.

"It's OK," he murmured, though the softness in his expression changed, and his eyes darkened. "Does Elsa-" he swallowed, unsure of himself, "Does she love you?"

Anna was ready to answer, but stopped herself short. Sure, Elsa had told her that she loved her before, but did she really?

"You don't have to answer that," Kristoff said finally, not taking any joy in watching Anna struggle.

Anna let out a breath, not realizing she had been holding it.

The Ice Master patted the younger girl awkwardly on the shoulder before returning his hands to his lap. He picked at a thread coming out of his trousers and shrugged his shoulders, "You know, Elsa's really lost her touch."

Anna looked at the blonde in surprise but Kristoff only grinned in her direction, a twinkle in his eye. "I mean, last year she summoned a giant snow monster, and now all she had to throw at me were spikes? Really? Where's the fun in that?"

Anna let out a small snort which caused Kristoff to grin broader. The air was so tense and uncomfortable, and all he wanted to do was lighten the mood.

"She hasn't lost her touch," Anna said with a smile, remembering Elsa rebuilding her chambers in the Ice Palace earlier that day. "She was scared, and didn't want to hurt you."

"_She was scared? _I was scared!"

"Well, you were holding my arms kind of hard…"

"I – yeah."

Anna said nothing as she crossed her arms in her lap, her eyes falling to her hands.

"I'm sorry." Kristoff heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Damnit, I'm so sorry." The Ice Master scratched at his neck in frustration, "I just – I love you. And I want – I _wanted_ to spend the rest of my life with you."

Anna looked back at him with knitted brows, a strange mix of anger and sorrow taking her features. "Stop apologizing! You didn't do anything wrong!"

Kristoff was struck silent by Anna's sudden burst of emotion, and before he could react, Anna continued to rant.

"I lied to you Kristoff, and I've been lying to you, and to myself. And I'm this huge wreck, trying to play it confident with her, but really, what the hell am I doing? I love her Kristoff, and I'm literally throwing it all away for her, but what if she doesn't…what if –" Anna's hands began to shake and Kristoff lunged himself in her direction and wrapped his arms around her. Anna shook her head in his shoulder as tears began to fall. "God I'm such a mess. Everything is making me cry."

"You've always been a little bit of a cry baby," Kristoff whispered into her ear, but he know it was farthest from the truth. Anna was the strongest person he knew and he had never seen her this way, even when all the lives in Arendelle were at stake during the Freeze.

"I'm so sorry," Anna managed into the man's shoulder between sobs, allowing Kristoff to cradle her.

"Don't worry," the blonde said with a sad smile, trying to hold back his emotions as he stroked the auburn's hair. "I just want you to be happy Anna."

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning extremely irritable. It was day five of the Festival and all she wanted was for it to be over and have everything go back to the way it was. No more royals, no more snow, no more celebrations_, _just the dreary day-to-day duties of being Queen that kept her mind occupied.

But no, the show must go on.

The Queen had risen well before dawn to prepare herself for the day, which included sled races and pulling contests on the outskirts of the city. There would also be a snowman building contest for the children, hosted by none other than Olaf himself, who seemed to be mysteriously absent since the beginning of the Festival.

It took everything in Elsa's power to keep herself away from Anna's room. She hoped the girl had just fallen asleep, but with all the events that went down the day before, she had a feeling it was a lot more than that. Regardless, the Queen had to walk by her door to head to the dining hall, but when the pink oak door squeaked open, and a deep sounding laugh emitted from Anna's chambers, Elsa was quick to swing around a corner, her back pressed against the wall.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" Elsa heard, and immediately recognized Kristoff's voice. The Queen's heart jumped to her throat and her face reddened in anger.

"I'll be fine," Anna giggled in response, and she could hear the shuffling of clothing.

"And don't forget to talk to her," Kristoff added, "Unless of course you don't want me around."

Anna laughed and Elsa heard the sound of a quick kiss. "You're not going anywhere mister. Now get out of here, before someone sees you!"

Elsa flattened herself against the wall as she watched Kristoff jog by, who failed to notice the drop in temperature and the Queen glaring at him from the shadows.

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap-Tap Tap_

"Elsa?"

Anna waited patiently at her sister's door. The sun was just beginning to rise and Anna found herself very awake and already dressed, a first in a very long time. She was hoping to catch Elsa just as she was rising, to not only apologize profusely for her absence the night before, but to make it up to her before she started the day.

But to Anna's disappointment, the Queen was already out.

Anna wondered if Elsa ever slept a full nights' sleep as she turned away and headed down the hallway. She tapped her fingers together in thought as she made her way towards the library. She swung open the door, attempting to make a dramatic entrance, but not only found the door to be extremely heavy, but the library to be empty.

With a pout, Anna whisked herself away and headed down the staircase in haste. She could hear the cooks moving pots and pans in the kitchen, preparing breakfasts for the soon-to-be waking royals, so she slipped in to the kitchens, to all of the servants' surprise.

"Princess Anna!" an older gentleman called, Halle, bowing his head slightly then continuing to juggle a large crate of eggs, "How can I be of service?"

Anna picked an apple out of a bowl and tossed it in the air before taking a huge bite. "I was wondering if you had seen Elsa?" she asked with a full mouth.

"Hmmm," the cook replied, placing the crate down and beginning to sort the eggs. "If I recall, the Queen specifically said not to be disturbed."

"Awww c'mon Halle," Anna begged, placing the apple down and helping him sort the eggs. "Please?"

"I can't reveal her location," the man said honestly, beginning to break the eggs into a large bowl. "But," the man added with a wink, "I can tell you where she wishes to have her tea taken."

Anna beamed from ear to ear as she tossed the remaining eggs in her hands at the suspecting cook, who caught them with ease. "Check the back courtyard," he whispered, motioning to a tray nearby that held a pot of steaming tea and a single china cup.

"Thank you Halle," Anna gave the old man a kiss on the cheek, then swooped up the tray and headed down the hall, making her way to the back of the castle. Anna reached two large looming doors and slowly pulled one open, careful to juggle the tray on one hand, and was greeted with a gust of frigid air.

"Oh!" Anna was startled by the sudden cold, and surprised that the entire back courtyard was turned into ice. She walked onto the stone balcony and headed towards the ledge, gently placing the tray down. Looking down, Anna instantly spotting Elsa skating on the iced surface below her, hands behind her back, a serene expression on her face.

Anna leaned against the stone and watched her for a moment. The rising sun casting a warm, golden glow that made Elsa sparkle like ice in the sunlight. While the Princess wanted to call out to her, Elsa's graceful form kept her entranced, the way her hips moved back in forth with every push of her blades, and the way the wind pushed at her hair, stray strands escaping the braid she currently had wrapped down her shoulder.

It was a moment later that the Queen stopped, and Anna watched her sigh heavily. The confidence in her posture disappeared as Elsa ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Anna watched this questioningly, and decided now was the time to make her presence known.

"Elsa!" Anna finally called, waving to the girl below her.

Elsa's gaze shot up, her eyes dark with emotion, her hands clenching into fists at her side. Anna failed to notice as she grabbed the tea pot and looped her pinky through the cup handle and made her way down the stone staircase.

"Elsa," Anna said again as she reached the edge of the ice, and from there she could see the Queen's sudden change in demeanor. Surprised, she clutched the tea awkwardly to her chest as Elsa skated in her direction, eyebrows furrowed.

"How nice of you to finally show up," Elsa said sarcastically, eyeing the Princess up and down.

"Uhm," Anna managed, trying to line words up in her head to make a coherent sentence. "I – Uhm, I'm sorry. Something happened and –"

"I know very well that _something _happened." Elsa interrupted, her voice strangely calm but not completely devoid of edge.

Anna gripped the tea tighter, her eyes apologetic. It was clear Elsa already knew she had been with Kristoff, and made no attempt in hiding it. "I know, and I'm sorry. I _had_ to talk to Kristoff, I couldn't just leave things like that with him. He deserves better."

"Oh is that what you two did? _Talk?_"

"Uhm, yes?" Anna looked around her, suddenly feeling awkward.

Elsa uncharacteristically stomped her foot, ice sprouting like a fountain from the movement, anger flaring up inside her. "Don't lie to me Anna! I saw him leave your room this morning!"

Anna's face reddened as she shook her head, "Oh! That's not what happened!"

"What are you playing at?" Elsa asked, ignoring her last statement as she stepped closer to her. "Did you think you could just manipulate my feelings? That's what I don't understand, what do you have to gain from all this? You tell me one thing, yet do another. Is this some sort of game to you?"

Suddenly angry, Anna stepped forward and threw the teapot and cup between them, the expensive china shattering on the icy stone, and steaming tea splashing at their feet. Dramatic? Maybe, but Anna needed her sister to shut up.

Elsa was shocked silent as she looked from the ground to Anna's determined face.

"I didn't sleep with Kristoff!" Anna yelled, the words whooshing out of her. "Yes, last night, he surprised me in my room. And we talked, that's _all we did. _He was scared, and I was scared, and he apologized, and then I got upset and he comforted me and we both fell asleep." When finished, Anna took in a huge gulp of air, trying to catch her breath.

Elsa's featured softened, the Queen raising her hands and clasping them in front of her nervously, "You…were upset?" she asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "I'm throwing everything away for you, don't you realize?" Anna let out a shaky breath and attempted to keep tears at bay. "I left Kristoff. I cancelled the engagement. _I love you_." Anna stepped closer, only a few inches remaining between them. "But sometimes," Anna whispered, "I think that-" the auburn shook her head, struggling to find the correct words. "Last night, Kristoff asked me if you loved me." Anna paused, her eyes sad as she look up at Elsa. "And I couldn't answer, I didn't know how you felt." Anna felt herself repeating the words she had said to Rapunzel the day before, "I _still _don't know how you really feel."

Elsa's heart shattered like ice as she gazed at the young girl in front of her. Her entire life she had been told to conceal, and not feel. For once, someone was standing in front of her, pouring her heart out, and asking her to do the same. Lately Elsa felt as if she had been thrown into an emotional whirlwind, with more tears falling and anger flaring in the past five days than she had her entire life.

It all made sense.

Elsa tilted her head to the side and smiled, reaching forward and cupping Anna's face with her hands, silencing her with a sweet kiss.

"I love you," Elsa whispered into Anna's lips, wrapping her arms around the girls' waist and pulling her closer. "I love you, and I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Anna relaxed into Elsa's embrace and snaked her arms around the Queen's neck, her fingers entangling themselves in her hair.

"It's OK," Anna breathed, smiling into the kiss, pulling Elsa closer.

The Queen was suddenly very aware of the time, and knew the royals would be waking soon, swinging open their curtains to let the light in, as well as the view of the fjord and the courtyard they were currently standing in.

"Anna," Elsa whispered, pulling away reluctantly.

The younger girl pouted as Elsa let go, her hands sliding from Elsa's neck and dropping lifelessly to her sides.

"Oh, don't give me that look," the Queen smiled, which warmed Anna's heart. The girl couldn't help but grin stupidly, her mock pout dissolving. Elsa offered her elbow which Anna took, linking their arms as Elsa led her up the stone steps and back to the balcony.

"So the races are today," Elsa attempted at casual conversation but failed miserably, her smile unfading as she tucked a strand of Anna's hair behind her ear.

"As is the pulling contest," Anna added, reaching for Elsa's collar and pulling off an invisible fuzz, letting her fingers linger a few moments before pulling away.

"And the snowman contest, we can't forget that," Elsa turned to her when they reached the doors and let her hand slide down Anna's arm, reaching for the girl's hand. The shadow of the castle loomed over them, out of plain view.

Anna clasped her fingers in Elsa's and smiled, "Maybe we should have a contest of our own."

"Oh?" Elsa asked, closing in on the Princess, her face inches away.

Anna began to shake with anticipation, her eyes darting from Elsa's lips to her eyes. "Tonight? After dinner? Will you meet me in the gallery?" She managed, her voice coming out as a hoarse whisper.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "Unlike someone I know, I show up on time when requested."

Anna held up her hands in exaggerated surrender, "You're never going to let go of that, are you?"

"Oh I will," Elsa laughed, her eyes filled with mirth, "but only when you apologize."

Anna was ready to protest, pretty sure she had already apologized, but Elsa pushed the Princess against the door and pressed her body against hers, their hands clasped which Elsa held over her head.

"Ohhh," Anna moaned in pleasure and realization as Elsa kissed her hungrily, and just as quickly pulled away.

"I'll see you at the races," Elsa breathed, out of breath as she kissed her sister one last time on the nose and disappeared behind the door.

Anna stood where she was, eyes wide, hand on her heart which was beating rapidly. As her heart slowed, the Princess laughed to herself and shook her head.

_What a brat._


End file.
